The Slytherin protege
by HeroineLestrange2
Summary: Narcissa goes back in time after the final battle. In an effort to save her sister from Azkaban she gives Bellatrix what she most wanted, a child. And this child just happens to be the brains behind the Golden Trio.
1. Chapter 1

The war had many casualties from each side, each believing what they were fighting for was the right cause. On one side was Harry Potter the boy who lived he stood for all that was light and good and on the other side was Voldermort who stood for darkness and purity. And even now as Narcissa Malfoy sits in the ruins of Hogwarts surveying the damage she knows that even though good won they would never really be able to fully repair what was broken, maybe physically yes but in every way that really mattered the scars will remain.

Narcissa felt the lump in her pocket and quickly curled her fingers around the object in there, before the battle Bellatrix had given it to her as a gift to insure that her baby sister would be safe. Say what you want about Bellatrix but she would always protect family, well unless you betrayed them.

The object was one that many in the building would recognise, it was silver instead of gold and the sand in the hourglass was a deep shade of crimson instead of its usual light brown. To anybody else this would just be another time turner but on closer inspection it's much more than that, much more powerful and that power could take you back quite some time.

Many with this in their possession would attempt to go back to change the outcome of the war or save many of the lives lost. Not Narcissa thou, she would be going back to save her sister. And to do so she would give Bellatrix what she had always wanted, a child. She would go back 17 years, just before the attack on the Longbottoms and give her sister the gift she had always deserved.

"You're plotting aren't you?" said Lucius in a quiet whisper next to her.

"Lucius, I suggest you concentrate on your own predicament before accusing me of plotting," she said glancing at the aurors surrounding them on all sides to prove her point.

Lucius promptly quieted down after that leaving Narcissa the opportunity to search for the most important piece of the plan, the perfect child for Bellatrix. Longbottom was hopeless, Weasley would be too noticeable, and they needed someone who would fit in well. Parkinson's family status was too high to risk it.

Just when Narcissa was starting to lose hope of finding the perfect child amongst these incompetent students, her eye caught a mane of brown hair which was tangled and messy much like her sisters had been shortly after escaping Azkaban.

Grange was smart, strong, and extremely magically competent. She may be a muggle born but that may even be to her benefit, who would notice the child disappearing and Bella wouldn't have to know her blood status.

"Yes, Granger would be perfect," were her last thoughts before slipping the time turner around her neck and turning it back 17 years. The last thing she saw was an outraged Lucius screaming in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews; I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. I'm not really sure whether to continue from this point or skip forward to Hermione's first year at Hogwarts. Any advice? _

* * *

Narcissa felt her vision go black before being shaken out of her confusion by a cold firm hand, she opened her eyes slightly before shutting them tightly again. The light blinded her; she blinked a few more time before fully seeing what was before her.

She was in the Malfoy Manor only it seemed to be warmer and more welcoming compared to the time Voldemort took over the home she had worked so hard to build. The hand that had previously shook her belonged to Lucius only he was no longer the pathetic man she had left only seconds ago. In his place was the young, talented and hopeful Lucius who was not good by a long shot but couldn't be considered evil either.

"Cissy, are you alright? You just fell over; do you think it has something to do with the baby?" Lucius fired these questions at her in rapid succession. Narcissa looked down and quickly realized what was going on. She had come back, yes, but it seems she had come back in her old body and not only that but she seemed to be about 7 months pregnant with Draco too. Making this whole plan just slightly more complicated, because being pregnant again really didn't factor into her plan.

* * *

Luckily her calculations seemed to be correct as Bellatrix was not in Azkaban at the time but she was definitely spiraling in her sanity.

The part of the calculation she didn't factor in was how to get Bellatrix to agree to take this child in her care. Bellatrix could not have children of her own, that part was simple enough but she did care an awful lot about blood purity.

Despite her family pushing her into a marriage as quickly as possible, Narcissa actually happened to be a very capable witch so maybe she could fake the blood result. Faking blood result used to be common practice among wizards who were trying to hide that they had children out of wedlock.

* * *

Narcissa left one rainy night about a week after she had arrived, she had all the time in the world as there seemed to be no way to get back to her own timeline. This was the first night that Lucius had allowed her out of his sight and that was only because the family business was experiencing some sort of crisis.

She had forgotten how protective and loving Lucius could be; their marriage was arranged but quickly had become real but soon after Voldemort returned all that disappeared.

The light haired witch stood outside a modest sized house, through the window she could see a muggle man and woman sitting on the coach watching moving images on a box. A cool breeze blew through the night; the witch pulled her cloak tightly around her baby bump before apparating into the bedroom that seemed to belong to the future Golden trio member.

* * *

It was cruel to take some ones child and she knew it but if this could save her sister it was completely worth it. Narcissa just hoped Bellatrix sanity held on a little longer it would be a shame if she done something crazy like try and harm her new child.

Narcissa pulled out her wand; slightly swaying it over the young Gryffindor she whispered _purefeco lacious_. She has done research into changing Hermione's blood status and found this spell; the spell hadn't been used in centuries and is often overlooked by people since blood status is no longer as important to the magical population as a whole. Hermione's blood still wouldn't actually be pure but it'll appear that way to anyone who tried to prove otherwise.

A bright green light appeared over Hermione before quickly disappearing. She carefully lifted the child to her and with a pop Hermione Granger disappeared forever only to be replaced with Hermione Black because as Bellatrix so politely put it "Lestrange is a name no child should have to grow up baring."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews and advice. I've reached sort of a compromise, this chapter and the next two or three will be about Hermione's childhood and then after that we'll skip ahead a little. Hope you enjoy. _

* * *

Bellatrix had been hiding out at the Black Manor ever since the Dark Lord had been overthrown by that filthy half-blood Harry Potter. The embarrassment of their Dark Lord being overthrown by a mere baby was too much to bear.

And now the pure bloods who were trying to solve the magical world's problem of being overrun with those of less than satisfactory families are being hunted down by the ministry and being forced into hiding. Bellatrix couldn't take this lack of action any longer, days on end of pacing up and down the same floor trying to find a way to bring the Dark Lord back. And the Lestrange brothers being cooped up alongside her did not help her barely there grasp on reality either.

Rabastan had returned the previous evening with news that the Longbottoms might be hiding information. So tonight they would find out just how reliable there source was, and if they weren't then they would be a receiving a follow up visit.

Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers pulled their travel cloaks on before heading to the outside of 12 Grimmauld place to apparate, but when they reached the door there was a figure already standing there. It was Narcissa her blonde her swept back and the top of her hood falling over her face hiding her expressions from the other three, and she was holding a small bundle against her chest with her green cloak wrapped closely around it.

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?" Bellatrix asked with a hint of fondness in her tone that not many had heard, before directing her gaze pointedly at the bundle in Narcissa's grasp.

"We need to talk Bella," said Narcissa in a low harsh whisper.

"I don't have time for your trivial problems at the moment, my dear sister, as we have more pressing matters at hand." Bellatrix said snidely before roughly pushing her way past Narcissa.

She didn't reach far before a hand gripped her arm tightly and dragged her back to the entrance. Bellatrix looked at her sister, intently studying her before turning to the Lestrange brothers.

"Go without me, I'll be there shortly after I deal with this…situation," Bellatrix spat out the last words with disgust targeted more at her sister than at the brothers.

"Are you su…" Rodolphus started only to be cut off with a loud screech from Bellatrix.

"LEAVE!" after that they quickly made their way past Narcissa and with a pop disapparated.

The crazed look in Bellatrix's eyes did not disappear after the brothers' exit, if anything it had increased. She slowly moved her wand from the sleeve in which it was kept. Narcissa spotted this motion immediately and quickly dropped her travel cloak to the floor. As the cloak pooled at Narcissa's feet Bellatrix got her first glance at a sleeping Hermione. Her wand arm quickly dropped in shock.

"That can't be yours, who does that child belong to?" Bellatrix demanded pointing to the child in question and then to Narcissa's belly as if to prove her point.

"It's yours," Narcissa spoke for the first time since entering the house.

The darker sister looked at her sister in shock and disgust, with maybe just the slightest hint of hope glinting in her eyes. Bellatrix had gripped a chunk of her dark curls in her confusion and was now tugging at it harshly.

"Is this idea of a joke, Cissy? We both know I can't have a child so what is this," She said with venom laced words one again pointing at the sleeping figure.

"I know Bella," Narcissa replied in a tired voice. "I know you can't have a child, so I found you one, the perfect one."

"You expect me to just take in some filthy child, it could be a mudblood for all I know," Bellatrix said waving her hand at the child in disinterest, despite her eyes not leaving the child once.

"You know me better than that Bella, she is born out of pure blood family, the Travers family to be exact and I have tested her myself. She is from an upstanding pure family who have pledged their support to the Dark Lord, so much so that they have given up their youngest for him and for you," Narcissa explained holding the child out for Bellatrix to inspect.

Bellatrix slowly moved toward the child, nervously she took the child into her own arms before waving her wand over Hermione's small body. Hermione then glowed a bright green before the light retreated back into the wand. Bellatrix tilted her head slightly at the small face in front of her before smiling slightly if somewhat menacingly to herself.

"What's her name," Bellatrix asked in a somewhat childlike voice, Narcissa was watching her older sisters' interaction with the former member of the golden trio carefully not knowing what her sister will do next.

"Hermione," Nacissa answered softly, afraid that anything to sudden would startle her sister and cause harm to her new child.

* * *

That night was the night that Bellatrix had previously taken part in the crime that had her sent to Azkaban. Except that this time she wasn't there, the Lestrange brothers however were and they turned themselves in, proudly declaring it as an act of loyalty to their Dark Lord. They were sentenced to Azkaban for life. Both Hermione's blood status and the fact that she was a Black/Lestrange were never questioned due to the fact that no one had seen Bellatrix for at least a year prior to the birth of Hermione.

Even Rodolphus considered Hermione his own daughter, as he considers it to be a debt to the Dark Lord. And shortly after Hermione became part of the Black household her name magically appeared in gold writing underneath Bellatrix on the Black family tree.

As for Hermione Granger, she was just another little missing child never found and presumed dead. After 3 years of searching her parents gave up and started a family once again, this time having to sons. In a sense her parents were right, Hermione Granger was dead but Hermione Black was only getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey I decided to post this early since all my chapters are pretty short anyway. I was thinking in advance, what house do you think Hermione should be sorted into? It's a tough one. To clarify the title implies she has been raised to be the perfect Slytherin, but should she become one? Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

At one Hermione was even more adorable than before, with her short but thick hair and large eyes the few who dared to always remarked on the resemblance between mother and daughter. Unfortunately it also seemed that she had a certain temperament that matched her mother's perfectly.

Bellatrix herself was still too much of a child to be given complete responsibility of a child even one that people believed to be hers. Narcissa would often stop by to make sure that Bellatrix didn't decide to apparate the child into oblivion. She would always bring Draco along with when visiting as it seemed that the cousins had a rather calming effect on one another.

Hermione like Bellatrix was prone to tantrums so Narcissa was used to the sounds of Hermione wailing and Bellatrix yelling right back. Hermione had a full time nanny, a descendent from the Abbot family who was still a pure blood which satisfied Bellatrix greatly.

This time however when Narcissa and Draco arrived at the house it was deathly quiet, which was worrying as even when Hermione stopped crying Bellatrix would still be causing chaos somewhere.

Shifting Draco in her arms she headed upstairs to the nursery. The heavy door creaked open with the push, the wall and room were decorated in a rich blue and black.

Hermione lay buried in her little blue blanket, her figure was motionless but still breathing. On the floor next to the elaborate black cot lay a dark crumpled figure. It was Bellatrix who also seemed to be asleep. Narcissa strode toward her sister and gave her a gentle nudge with the toe of her heel. Bellatrix grumbled under her breath, before rolling over tiredly to face her sister.

"What?" Bellatrix asked sharply looking above at her at her sister.

"Where is the nanny?" Narcissa drawled out looking around her at the mess her sister and niece had created. The once pristine room was now overturned and in complete disarray the only spots left untouched were the cot and the small area Bellatrix was currently occupying.

"I don't like her, she kept on going on and on about morals and I just wanted to sleep for once because this brat just won't stop…. She said she'll be back tomorrow so don't look at me like that Cissy," Bellatrix whined from her spot on the floor.

Draco started shifting in Narcissa's arms in unrest so she quickly put him in the cot alongside Hermione. Draco started prodding at her but she remained completely still, even when Draco started hitting her there was no reaction. Narcissa studied Hermione's still figure before looking over to Bellatrix who had a tired smirk in place.

"What did you do?" Narcissa said in a panic stricken voice, quickly rushing over to Hermione's side and gently picking her up.

"Don't worry it's just a teeny little _Imperius Curse _nothing to worry about," said Bellatrix who had now taken to making snow angels in the surrounding mess on the floor.

"You performed an Unforgivable curse on your own child, what is wrong with you?" Narcissa said in utter shock and disgust.

Bellatrix sat up and straightened out her black dress and even darker curls that had got tangled in her recent floor activities before looking seriously at her sister and contemplating her question.

"Well Cissy, it really did seem like the only appropriate one. If I had cast the _Cruciatus Curse_ she would have just have yelled more and also I'm saving that one for when she's a little older and deserves a more severe punishment. And if I killed her you would never let me hear the end of it," Bellatrix answered seriously before shrugging.

"She is a child, she has no control over her behaviour," Cissy replied slowly.

"Exactly, so if I _Imperius_ her then I'll be able to control her and get some well-deserved sleep," Bellatrix said as if her point was completely valid.

"That is not moral Bella," Cissy started to explain rationally, but was quickly cut off.

So? I don't care. Living with this thing is worse than living with Rodolphus was," Bellatrix spat out.

"Undo it now!" Narcissa demanded waving her free arm at the child.

"Fiiiiine!" Bellatrix said, her tone sounding much like a toddler when being reprimanded.

Bellarix lifted the spell causing Hermione to promptly start crying, and from the expression on Bellatrix's face she wasn't the only one. This was also the final incident to tip the scale for Narcissa and that same day Bellatrix and Hermione moved into the west wing of the Malfoy manor.

There was more than enough room and she convinced Lucius that it would be good for Draco to have his cousin around, but the main reason was to keep an eye on her sister and to keep Hermione out of danger

* * *

At three Hermione and Draco were inseparable, both resembled their mothers greatly and both were much more advanced than expected for their ages. Narcissa was surprised at their closeness at first, because she could remember Draco returning from Hogwarts each holiday with new stories about the insufferable know it all mudblood.

She strongly suspects now that their dislike for one another was merely because they were too similar, both were above average intelligence, strived to be the best in everything and were extremely protective of their families. And since they are now part of the same family it seems things are starting to change.

It was the day of Draco's third birthday, and they were throwing him a large party to celebrate. Lucius had taken it upon himself to arrange an elaborate event as the Malfoys were accustom to.

All the Malfoys were present, as were the Blacks not including Sirius and Andromeda who couldn't even be mentioned in Bellatrix's presence without her causing serious damage to the surrounding area. Other than the family many other pure blood families could be seen in the back garden of the Malfoy manor which was decorated to perfection in Draco's favourite, dragons. A live dragon was even chained down and could be pet or even mounted with help from his trainer.

Hermione, Draco and Pansy, who completed their trio, were running around on the grass occasionally interacting with others but mostly staying in each other's company.

Narcissa looked around the garden through the many people there attempting to spot her sister, when she didn't see Bellatrix she sighed and quickly made her way into the Manor and towards Bellatrix's room. Bellatrix had improved greatly as a mother, she was by no means a good mother but at least she had stopped cursing her child which was a definite improvement.

Narcissa got to Bellatrix's door and tried the knob, it was locked. She then knocked lightly before putting her ear to the door, she could here movement inside.

"Bella, why are you inside?" Narcissa asked gently, her sister was still sensitive and she didn't want to push too hard.

"She just won't stop…." Bellatrix said her voice coming out slightly muffled.

"Who won't stop?" Narcissa tried again.

"Hermione, she just keeps on and it makes me want to hurt her and then you'll be mad at me," Bellatrix replied in a small voice.

"What does she do?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"She just keeps looking, like she see's everything inside and she won't stop….she's always watching," Bellatrix replied her voice now closer.

"It's okay Bella just let me in, we can fix this," Narcissa said in a soothing voice that was reserved for her sister in situations like this.

There was a long pause before some shuffling, the door swung open showing the disaster that Bellatrix had created inside her room, books lay on the floor singed, a table was cut cleanly in half and the bed had a hole through the middle of it. In the middle of the disaster stood Bellatrix looking small and frail, Narcissa took her sister in her arms and held her tightly for what could have been an hour before they returned to the festivities below.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay, new chapter. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

At six Hermione had grown fond of learning about everything around her, she loved books and her curiosity knew no bounds which Narcissa found trying at times, but for once Bellatrix found something in her daughter that she still possessed. They both shared their thirst for knowledge.

Hermione and Draco had started their private lessons together and were learning quickly. Bellatrix had even taken it upon herself to teach a language that not many could speak so many assumed you were either born with the gift or not. This language was parselmouth and was the pride amongst Slytherin to possess the gift.

Most days Bellatrix could cope with Hermione's demanding nature if not match it but she still had her moods which came and went along with its random peaceful intervals. When Bellatrix was in a dark Narcissa would take Hermione out of her company and let her be. Possibly the worst of her breaks, came when Hermione was about six years old.

Hermione had accidently stumbled in to a room that for most of her childhood had remained magically locked to keep away prying eyes. The room was shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from the slit of the curtains which were allowing a single ray from the sunset. Hermione didn't hesitate to go in further, her Mother had told her this room was forbidden and usually she would always keep to her Mothers rules but this time she was just much to curious to back down now.

Inside the room there were various weapons and odd metal instruments all over the right wall. To the left though was an enormous bookshelf spanning from wall to wall and floor to ceiling. The book shelf held old dust covered tombs with writing that came across as gibberish to Hermione.

Hermione was so enamoured with the old books that she didn't even hear the footsteps enter behind her, not until a voice came from directly behind her did she react at all.

"What are you doing here dear?" Bellatrix asked her daughter in an overly sweet tone.

"Nothing Mother," Hermione said looking down at her feet and trying not to shiver at the tone in her mother's voice.

"I thought I told you not to come in here. Did I not tell you that?" Bellatrix said her voice laced with distain, a cruel smirk had appeared on her face as she spoke.

"Yes Mother," Hermione said, her fist were balled up at her sides in an effort not to cry or do something equally as stupid in front of Bellatrix.

"And if I remember correctly, last time you didn't follow the rules you were punished with some quiet time. Do you really want to be locked in a closet until your dear Aunt Narcissa finds you and lets you out again?" Bellatrix asked rhetorically not expecting Hermione to answer.

Hermione looked down at her shoes before glancing up at her mother; she saw the menacing look in Bellatrix's eyes and quickly looked away before shaking her head in reply.

"Good, I didn't think you would want that," Bellatrix said nodding her head in agreement more to herself than to Hermione.

"Come here little one, it's okay," Bellatrix said beckoning Hermione towards her with the curl of a finger.

Hermione slowly inched toward her mother, looking down to avoid the disapproval in her eyes which Hermione loathed so much. She looked up at her mother, expecting to see a mask of disapproval instead she was met with a crack of contact between her face and Bellatrix's fist.

Hermione grabbed her jaw in agony and her small frame collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor. Bellatrix crouched down in front of her.

"My poor baby," she said brushing Hermione's hair from her tear stained face before continuing. "You have to be punished or forgiveness would be meaningless."

With that she got up and sauntered out the room leaving Hermione alone on the cool hard stone floor. After a few hours in the same possession, Narcissa had managed to track her down. She took Hermione to her bedroom and healed her, the best she could before banishing Bellatrix from the Malfoy Manor and back to the Black Manor. It lasted a full month before Narcissa let Bellatrix back.

* * *

When Hermione was nine she had made the simple mistake of insulting Kreacher, the Black family's house elf. Draco had been telling Hermione how they were creatures who were below those of pureblood status like themselves. Hermione had heard Draco insult them in front of his father who just smiled and encouraged him.

So the next day when she was seated in the drawing room with her mother and Aunt and Kreacher made an appearance she tried it herself. Instead of her usual polite manner she told creature he was below her and she avoided eye contact at all cost.

Bellatrix was so livid at her behaviour she had to literally be restrained by her sister.

"How dare you speak to him like that?" Bellatrix spat out as she tried to escape her sisters' deadly grip.

Hermione looked utterly confused, so much so that even Bellatrix seemed to calm slightly. Narcissa carefully whispered something into Bella's ear which she reluctantly nodded at before making her way out the room not even sparing Hermione a second look which lately had been a rare event as Bellatrix and Hermione were rather close most of the time.

Narcissa pointed to the seat across from where she had just perched herself. Hermione sat down nervously her hands tangled together in her lap as she looked at her aunt.

"Hermione, I want you to understand something. Just because a creature is not a pureblood or a human does not mean they don't have their uses to. If you are nice to the creatures who crave it so much, then in return you will gain their loyalty which is worth a lot more than you showing off your blood status. I know you heard this from Draco and do not worry I will discuss this with him as well, do you understand?" Narcissa said in a kind but serious tone that Hermione knew had to be taken seriously.

Hermione quickly nodded before running off to summon Kreacher and apologise. She loved the houselves and didn't want them against her ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

_So after this chapter, Hermione's time at Hogwarts will start. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews_

* * *

Narcissa was slightly worried when Hermione had turned eleven; she knew that Hermione had magical abilities in the previous timeline but maybe all the changes in this time line would effect that and there would be no way to explain Hermione's lack of ability to Bellatrix without severe injury to both herself and Hermione. So the day that the letter had arrived for Hermione was a weight off of Narcissa shoulders, this was one of the final hurdles she had to overcome to make Hermione's blood status become obsolete.

The letter read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Dear Hermione Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall _

Narcissa just hoped that Hermione wouldn't be placed in Hufflepuff or even worse, Gryffindor. Ever since the letter had arrived Bellatrix had been ranting on about her expectations for her daughter at school.

"Could you imagine my own daughter ending up like that mutt Sirius, what an absolute disgrace he was with all his love for muggles. And we both know what started that Cissy, if he had been put in Slytherin he would never have ended so pathetically. I swear if Hermione ends up that way…," Bellatrix said to Narcissa.

Draco and Hermione were playing upstairs discussing Hogwarts and what it would be like, leaving Bellatrix the opportunity to continue her rant which was currently targeting blood traitors and mudbloods, two of Bellatrix's favourite topics.

"Bella could you relax, she is your daughter whether you always acknowledge it or not, that is how she sees you. And you might have your streaks of violent and atrocious behaviour but consider this, If it wasn't for that little girl you would be locked in Azkaban for life while dementors sucked the last of your soul out of you," Narcissa replied, looking directly into her sisters eyes and folding her arms in defiance. Bellatrix had no idea how true that statement was but she did.

Eleven years ago before she had left her old life behind to create this new one she had often seen her sister. Bellatrix was menacing, schizophrenic and violent but that was nothing compared to the skeletal figure Molly Weasly had destroyed, the Bellatrix that was killed had no real humanity left in her. It hadn't been easy but Narcissa has managed to prevent that from happening so far there was no way she would quit now.

"Cissy, when the Dark Lord returns he will not accept her presence as my daughter unless she becomes a pure Black not some pathetic joke of a child," Bellatrix said throwing her arms in the air as if to demonstrate her point, after which she resumed her pacing.

It was an absurd thought to Narcissa that anyone would question Hermione as Bella's daughter. When she first chose Hermione for this she knew that the girl resembled her sister physically but somehow being raised by Bellatrix had increased their physical similarities. Hermione's hair was still as unruly as ever but instead of her puffy mane she had perfectly formed ringlets, her hair was even a darker shade of brown than Narcissa remembered. Add all that with her exceptionally pale skin; she looked like a younger version of Bella maybe even more like Andromeda.

"That's ridiculous, not one person has ever doubted that she was yours," Narcissa spoke her thoughts aloud.

"He will, he knows it all," Bellatrix said in a low growl.

This was another problem with Bellatrix, once her Dark Lord returns she would revert back the pathetic slave she once was. Voldemort would suck the parts of her soul that had so far been shielded from the dementors, she would lose her sister once again. Narcissa knew something would have to be done soon.

* * *

"Hurry up little one, we're going to be late," Bellatrix said in a high pitched tone.

"Yes mother," Hermione answered running down the stairs towards her mother's outstretched arm, quickly grabbing a hold they quickly apparated to Diagon Ally.

The narrow street was packed with people of all shapes and sizes, many students seemed to be doing their shopping for the new school year. Hermione followed behind her mother careful not to lose her. People often stared at them but Hermione was used to it, her mother was once a great fighter in a war and people should respect what she stood for. Her Aunt Narcissa had taken Draco shopping yesterday, so she was excited to get all the things he had.

They quickly got her books, cauldron and wand, next were her robes. As they went towards the robes shop Bellatrix bumped into a small plump red headed woman who was busy reprimanding what looked like twins.

"Oh, I'm so sor….. Oh it's you Lestrange," Molly said upon realising who she had walked into.

"A Weasley, what a shock! With the way you keep popping them out Molly, it would be a shock to not run into one of yours," Bellatrix sneered back at Molly.

"I'm shocked that you've been legally allowed to keep your daughter for as long as you have, poor child doesn't stand a chance with you as a mother," Molly retaliated, her face had turned pink in anger.

"Well it's not much better being a blood traitor is it? Hermione dear, these are the people I've warned you against. They are filthy and deserve only our sympathy and disdain," Bellatrix said spitting on the ground before Molly.

"Yes mother," Hermione answered with a grin that eerily matched the one her mother had worn only moments ago.

With that Bellatrix and Hermione turned on their heel and left a shocked Molly Weasly behind, the twins who had remained away from the confrontation were trying to get her attention.

After Hermione had gotten her robes, her mother took her to go choose a pet. With the help of her mother she chose a slim but strong looking black cat, the cat had a white stripe running through its face. She named her Carmilla.

The day was not perfect, Bellatrix had reacted badly to a stare from one wizard and hexed him, she also physically attacked an unhelpful assistant at the bookstore, but for the most part this one of the best days she had ever spent with her mother.

* * *

Professor Quirrell was seated in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron nursing a single butterbeer. A hooded figure approached him swiftly.

"We need to talk?" the dark figure whispered, only Quirrell could see the mystery person.

"S-s-sure, h-have a-a-a seat," Quirrell said motioning to the seat opposite his.

"Not here, outside," the dark figure said this time slightly more impatiently.

"O-o-okay," Quirrell managed to stutter in reply.

It was late so they went to the back of the Leaky Cauldron where the outside entrance to Diagon Ally could be found. Just as Quirrell turned to question the need for this odd meeting he was hit with a green light. It was so unexpected that he didn't make a sound as he crumpled to the floor, his eyes wide and glassy as he lay unmoving. Quirrell was dead.

The dark figure looked on before letting their hood down. A cascade of blonde hair shone in the moonlight. Narcissa Malfoy looked at the dead form at her feet with disgust.

"You won't have the opportunity to ruin my family this time," she said before apparating away with a loud pop.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thanks for the reviews and if there are any suggestions just let me know._

* * *

On the first of September the Black and Malfoy family got to platform 9 ¾ in the nick of time. To get Hermione and Draco ready and get all their things together took quite some time on its own, and that's not even counting along the time Bellatrix took to finally grace them all with her presence.

Despite their haste in getting to the platform they seemed cool and composed as usual as if their late arrival had been systematically planned beforehand and knowing Bellatrix it probably had been.

The luggage was swiftly deposited onto the train leaving the two families to say their farewells in the hustle and bustle of the busy crowd. The red train stood out against the bland station and the spoke it produced made it seem all the more magical.

"Well, I hope that you don't manage to do anything to damaging this year unless the target was a Gryffindor," Bellatrix said tightly to Hermione, her voice was raised ever so slightly to be heard above all the screeching owls.

"I will be sure not to mother," Hermione dutifully replied, her long curls bouncing as she shook her head.

"Very well. Also, do you remember who not to interact with this year?" Bellatrix asked sweetly.

"The Weasly's and any others that have been termed blood traitors," Hermione answered what her mother had told her verbatim.

"Good and don't forget the Mudbloods, filthy people those dear," Bellatrix quickly added.

Hermione just nodded in reply. She looked around to see other families participate in tearful goodbyes, hugging as if they would never see one another again. Along time ago, Hermione wasn't sure when exactly, she had worked out that her family wasn't like many others. Their beliefs and behavior were considered odd by these so called loving families.

Hermione remembered what the Weasley woman had said but she had internally disagreed. She knew her mother was unconventional but Hermione loved her very much and would never want any harm to come to her. At first Hermione found it hard to grasp, what exactly it entailed to be from an old and noble pure blood family but now she understood. They were simply trying to protect their bloodline. If there are no more purebloods, witches and wizards could just become another extinct race.

Bellatrix may not have played with her or took her to the park but she did teach Hermione all the things that she knew, she taught Hermione how to defend herself and even more importantly she taught Hermione how to close herself off from others. Which is something both Bellatrix and Narcissa had perfected at a young age, and now so have Draco and Hermione.

"Bellatrix, leave it be. She knows all you have told her, for once just act like her mother," Narcissa reprimanded Bellatrix from over Hermione's shoulder.

"Fine, Cissy. Let's just leave it be and allow our children to run amuck with those sorry excuses for life," Bellatrix replied sarcastically in reply. Narcissa just rolled her eyes in reply before turning back to her own husband and child.

"Mother, you have nothing to worry about. I am completely aware of the sorts that lie in Hogwarts and I will be in no way socialising with them or their cohorts," Hermione said looking directly at her other and meaning each word. People said her mother was crazy but that didn't stop Hermione from trying to win her approval at every available opportunity.

"That good my girl," Bellatrix said in a sickeningly sweet voice before coming down to Hermione's eye level and tapping her lightly on the cheek. She then done something even more unexpected and broke into a wide, genuine grin.

The train whistle blew signalling that it was time for the students to board. Hermione quickly hugged her mother before Bellatrix could react it was over. Hermione quickly went over to say her goodbyes to both Narcissa and Lucius before heading off to find a compartment with Draco towing a little way behind her.

"Hermione," a voice called out, she looked back to see her mother, who stood out against the sea of people in her black robes. "I expect you to return home this holiday wearing green and silver."

Before Hermione could reply, Bellatrix had disappeared not even once reacting to the stares she was getting from the other people on the platform.

* * *

"Pansy should be around here somewhere, she did say she was going to save us place didn't she?" Draco said, his voice was oddly high pitched for a boy but Hermione thought it suited him well.

Pansy was the third member of their inseparable trio; their families were close so they had known each other since a very young age. Hermione liked Pansy, she was smart and had equal views something Hermione found rare in others. Draco liked Pansy because she was creative in trouble making like him. Between the three they rarely ever got caught causing trouble.

"God is that another Weasley?" Draco said breaking into Hermione's thoughts. She turned her head to see another telling mop of red hair and freckles. The Weasley boy was seated next to another, this boy was thin and he had unruly hair and broken glasses. Hermione thought he looked rather poor. Draco said that's probably why he had found a friend in a Weasley.

They laughed at the two boys' expense before continuing down the hall. It wasn't long before they ran into a small pudgy boy with matted down brown hair.

"Excuse me, I've lost my toad you haven't maybe seen one around here have you?" the flustered boy asked looking around him as if the toad would just appear out of thin air.

"No we haven't. Now if you would move we could get on with our lives," Draco said snidely, the boy looked at Hermione with a lost expression but she just shrugged and moved away from him.

They searched a couple more compartments before landing on the one that held Pansy. Along with Pansy, Grabbe and Goyle were also there. The two big, unintelligent boys were quickly dismissed from the compartment by the trio.

The three sat down and discussed the upcoming year, thinking of all the fun that was to be had.

* * *

The rumour quickly made the way through the train. Harry Potter was on board and he was going to be a first year at Hogwarts. Hermione quickly asked the second year who had told them where he could be found.

Hermione supressed her laughter when she found out that the great Harry Potter was the poor scruffy looking boy from earlier. He didn't bother her that much then, but now that she knew who he was she could already feel her stomach ache in dislike.

Harry Potter was a hero to some but not to her. He destroyed her mother, made Bellatrix crazy. He took down the only person defending her mother from her own mind. Hermione doesn't care much for Voldemort but he did help her mother, made her better for a while at least.

So when she ran into him at the sweet cart that was making its rounds, she knew that they would not get along despite all odds.

Potter bought heaps of candy; she heard that he had grown up with muggles so obviously everything was new to him.

As he tried to walk passed her, she tripped him. He dropped all the candy that was loaded in his arms. She quickly put on a fake smile that was dripping with distain.

"Oh so sorry, I didn't see you there," Hermione said in a voice that sounded a lot like the one Bellatrix used when she was feeling particularly violent.

Hermione walked away, not even bothering to listen to the boy attempting to splutter out a few words.

* * *

"Uh, what is that?" Draco said with a look of disgust. They had just gotten off the train and were following a bundle of first years. The path was however being blocked by a giant bearded man.

"Half breed," Hermione answered with a knowing look.

"So wrong," Pansy said from beside Hermione.

The three continued on the path before coming to a bundle of small row boats.

"Four to a boat," said the giant whose name they learnt to be Hagrid.

The trio quickly got a boat to themselves while the other students fought to share with their friends. A tall dark boy with high set cheek bones and clear eyes approached them.

"Do you mind if I take this seat?" He asked in a voice that was a lot lower compared to Draco's high one.

They looked at one another before shrugging.

"Sure, has a seat," Draco motioned to the empty space next to Pansy. The boy gracefully sat down.

"My name is Blaise Zabini," he introduced himself to the others.

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Black, and I am Pansy Parkinson," Pansy introduced them all motioning to each with the wave of her hand.

They spoke along the journey on the river but all conversation was halted as soon as the castle came into view. It was lit up in the darkness of the night. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

* * *

At the gate they were met by an older witch who seemed as though she did not take bad behaviour lightly. When she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall Hermione quickly remembered what her mother had said about this professor in specific.

It seemed that she preferred Gryffindor's like herself, and had a special dislike for Bellatrix because she was smart but never used it in the right way. Hermione wondered if this distaste would get passed down a generation.

McGonagall explained the sorting process that would take place and led them into the Great hall. The hall was filled by four long tables each packed with students, against the far wall the teacher were seated. She saw Albus Dumbledore whose attention seemed to be fixed on Harry Potter.

The seat next to Dumbledore was filled by Professor Galatea Merrythought who many had thought to be dead but who was actually just taking a break. She knew more about the Dark Arts than any other known person, and she had been teaching for over 50 years. Professor Quirrell who was meant to fill the position, had been killed by an enemy he made from his travels, at least that's what they say happened.

* * *

The sorting soon commenced after a song from the extremely ragged dirty old hat.

The song went:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

After the song the sorting quickly went ahead.

"A Hufflepuff, how humiliating," Hermione heard Draco whisper to Pansy after Hanna Abbott got placed.

"Black, Hermione," McGonagall called out. Her name grew some attention, the Black family had always had a reputation at Hogwarts and this time was no different.

Hermione sat down on the stool and the hat was place atop her head. Everything grew dark as the hat covered her eyes. She heard a small voice that seemed to come from her own mind.

"_Mmmm… A good mind, very good. You would do well in Ravenclaw, they would challenge this great mind you have. But then there seems to be good dose of bravery which would do well in Gryffindor_," The hat whispered into her ear.

"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor," Hermione whispered quietly to herself.

"_Not Gryffindor you say? Quiet right you are. You are brave but not stupid, smart but also cunning. I would have to say….._ SLYTHERIN!" the hat said in her ear before ripping at the brim to yell out his final choice.

Hermione could feel her body flood with relief and quickly joined the now cheering table of green and silver.

She was quickly joined by a grinning Draco, an ecstatic Pansy and content Blaise. Potter and Weasley were placed in Gryffindor which Hermione took as a sign that her earlier evaluation of Potter had been correct.

The table was quickly filled with food. They gorged themselves until they had no space left; when everyone was sleepy Dumbledore said a few words before sending them off to their new common rooms.

They were lead down to the dungeons by a Slytherin Prefect; in the dungeons he approached a statue of two intertwined snakes. He loudly said _purity_, and the snakes moved allowing them to pass through.

The common room was decorated in black leather and green trimmings. The windows showed a view into the black lakes murky depths. The cold stone and roaring fire might have made some reluctant but Hermione felt as if this was a second home instantly.

The girls and boys split up, each going to their rooms, getting some much needed sleep.

* * *

_I was really uncertain about what house to go with, but I really like the idea of Draco and Hermione sticking together through Hogwarts. I was really leaning towards Ravenclaw but Slytherin is so much more fun._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy._

* * *

The morning after the feast Hermione rushed to the owlery, it took a couple of wrong turns but eventually she found it. She tied the note she had written earlier to a tawny owls leg before setting him out to the destination she whispered to him. She watched him fly off and become a tiny spec before turning around and heading off to breakfast.

The note read:

_Dear Mother,_

_I have been sorted into Slytherin, I hope you are happy that I will be continuing the family legacy. Classes have started up and my schedule is pretty tight, hopefully I will adapt to it quickly. Draco, Pansy and I are all in the same classes which makes me confidant that our friendship will not suffer in any way this year._

_Harry Potter is at Hogwarts this year, he was sorted into Gryffindor but I would not have expected anything more from him. He is a tragic excuse of a wizard and in no way does he look able to duel Longbottom never mind someone with actual ability._

_Professor McGonagall seems to have taken an instant dislike to me; unfortunately for her I seem to be the only one making any progress in her class so she is forced to reward Slytherin house points._

_I hope you are doing well Mother, if you write father please send my regards._

_Love _

_Hermione Black_

* * *

Hermione sat between Draco and Pansy enjoying the breakfast spread lay out before them, as they ate they spoke about the upcoming classes and what rumours they had heard.

Hermione was on her second piece of toast when the owls swooped in from overhead, dropping parcels as they swooped down close to the table and occasionally grapping the odd piece of food to go.

Draco and Pansy both received parcels filled with sweets and other goodies. Hermione also received a package with an attached letter; the letter had the Black seal on it. Hermione quickly tore open the envelope and read the letter within.

_Dear Hermione_

_I am glad that I will not have to disown you; it would have been such a waste as you have so much potential. Classes are often dull but that doesn't mean that you should completely avoid them as they can come in useful especially the History of Magic if you need to catch up on your sleep. Despite this I expect you to hold our name up high and get exceptional results._

_I am glad to see that you are spending your time with Malfoy and Parkinson and not that filth Potter or Longbottom, who is the sole reason for your father being in Azkaban. Stay away from Potter, but if that is not possible then make sure to inflict as much pain on him as possible._

_McGonagall is jeolus of my abilities, abilities that you obviously seem to have as well. She is only able to do one cute trick herself and not much else, if she bothers you let me know and I'll pay her a little visit on your behalf._

_Regards,_

_Bellatrix Black_

_P.S. Narcissa said I should send you a gift like the sweets she sent to Draco. Sweets are completely useless so I sent you a book of beginners' dark arts, thought it would be useful when dealing with Potter. Don't open it at the table. _

Hermione looked down at the letter with a grin, most would not consider this letter to show any affection but coming from Bellatrix this was the equivalent of an emotional outpour.

* * *

Hermione Black and Harry Potter were both first years, both from well-respected families and both were trying to make a name for themselves at Hogwarts. The only crucial difference was the reaction they received from their fellow classmates.

Hermione was well respected and liked in Slytherin for her families reputation as well as her own devious nature, she also was popular amongst the Ravenclaws because her intelligence and book smart nature had not waivered once since her arrival. Harry Potter on the other hand was well loved by Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors for overthrowing Voldemort, Hermione found this to be ridiculous since he didn't actually do anything it was just pure dumb luck that he had survived.

Black and Potter were both considered to be celebrities, Harry tried to offer a hand of friendship to Hermione on their second day at Hogwarts but she promptly ignored him and walked away in the opposite direction. Her mother had taught her better than to hang around with such distasteful and classless people, even her Aunt who was more lenient would be appalled by Harry's sheer presence in her life.

Hermione found out on their first day of class that there was another that shared her opinion of Harry.

"Ah yes, Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity," Snape said during roll call for their first potions class.

Draco and Hermione instantly turned to each other and grinned. This would be good they were sure of it.

After that Snape continued to explain what the course entailed, something Hermione couldn't help but feel fascinated by despite the slightly dozing figure of Draco to her right.

"Potter!" Snape suddenly, causing the dozing Draco to jerk away and look around with a dazed expression.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked Harry with a look of distain on his face. Harry and his ginger friend looked at each other with confused expressions on both.

"I don't know, sir," Harry answered.

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything," Snape said with a sneer, he then glanced over at Hermione.

"Miss Black maybe you would be as kind as to enlighten Potter here," Snape asked Hermione in a voice that was slightly more tolerant than the one he used to speak with Harry.

"It would be my pleasure, sir. The answer is the sleeping potion that goes by the name of the 'Draught of the Living Death'," Hermione said confidently, sending a scathing look Harry's way.

"Very good Miss Black, 20 point to Slytherin for showing some intelligence and 20 points from Gryffindor for completely lacking in every way," Snape said, dismissing all the shouts of protest with one swift glare before continuing his class.

Behind Snape's back sat a smug looking Draco and Hermione who were rudely gesturing to the two boys who sat with their heads hung in shame.

* * *

On the Slytherin notice board there was a sign pinned up announcing that flying lessons would start on Thursday and they would be paired up with the Gryffindors.

Draco, Hermione and Pansy were all excited, both with the prospect of being able to fly as well as watching the Gryffindors embarrass themselves trying to.

The morning of the practice their trio ran into Harry, Ron and Neville who seemed to have a remembrall with him.

The clumsy boy always seemed to paint a target on his back.

"Aw, look who got sent a cute little toy," Draco said with a sneer pointing at the remembrall.

"Leave him alone Malfoy," Harry said standing up to defend the boy.

Hermione and Pansy chuckled at the move before moving forward themselves.

"Potter, you really can't compete with us so please stop pretending to be a big boy," Pansy said with a borderline snarl coming from her.

"Leave Harry alone," Neville said in a timid voice clutching tightly to the colour changing ball.

"You should have just run when you had the chance, Longbottom. I don't like you, your parents are the reason for my father being in prison, and just because he's their doesn't mean that your any safer. Got it?" Hermione said in a cold voice, her face devoid of all emotion.

She then turned away with her friends close on her heal. Leaving in her wake a tearful Neville and an equally confused Ron and Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

_New chapter, hope you enjoy._

* * *

They stood outside on a vast expanse of green grass that was just outside the castle. Slytherins opposite Gryffindors, each student had a broom by their side. The two houses stood glaring daggers at one another, no more so than Hermione Black and Draco Malfoy who were both silently hoping that Potter would fall off of his broom.

"I wish there was a way to beat him to death with his own broom," Draco said under his breath to Hermione.

"Oh, there is," Hermione replied with a devious smirk.

"Care to demonstrate right now," Pansy asked from Draco's other side.

"Maybe later if we have time," Hermione quipped back, they thought she was joking but she was dead serious. Hermione had taken to studying the book her mother had sent to her almost religiously before she went to bed each night and she was confident that she would easily be able to perform some of them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman with silver hair and eyes that resembled a hawk, she quickly called them all to attention.

"Good morning, I am Madam Hooch your flight instructor. Do as I say and you won't get hurt," Madam Hooch said in a strict no nonsense tone that indicated to the first years that she was dead serious.

"Now put your hand over your broom and command it to come up," Madam Hooch ordered them.

All the students done as was told, all that could be heard was the various yells of "Up!" Harry was one of the first to get his broom up followed by a determined Draco. The majority though had trouble commanding there broom to do anything more than slightly tremble. Hermione was furious that Potter had beaten her at something especially something he has no experience in.

"Good, now I want you to mount your brooms. We are going to practice hovering slightly above the ground. On the count of three….," Madam Hooch said as soon as everyone at successfully gotten hold of their brooms.

Before she could count down though Neville had already kicked off as he feared that he would be the last, he zoomed up higher and higher seeming to have no control over his broom.

"Longbottom, get down immediately! Detention if you don't get down right now!" Madam Hooch yelled out at the out of control boy.

Neville started flying even higher and higher before his broom jerked sharply to the left causing him to land hard on the ground a fair distance below. Madam Hooch and Neville's fellow Gryffindors all ran to his aid. The Slytherines remained behind, mocking Neville and the pain that he seemed to be in.

"I'm taking Longbottom to the hospital wing, if any of you fly you will be expelled immediately," Madam Hooch said helping Neville towards the castle.

Once they were out of sight, Draco nudged Hermione and pointed in the direction of a small object that lay in between the grass. It was Neville's Remembrall. Draco quickly scooped it off and showed it off to the other.

"Look what Longbottom dropped, maybe I should leave it somewhere he will find it perhaps a tree?" Draco asked looking at Hermione and Pansy for encouragement, they both nodded at him.

"Give that here Malfoy," Harry said with an indignant tone.

"Why don't you come get it," Draco said with a sneer, throwing the Remembrall up and down while getting on his broom and floating of the ground quite some way.

"Fine," Harry said grabbing his own broom and taking after Draco.

Hermione had to admit that Potter was good for someone who had no experience; he seemed to quite the competitor for Draco. Once Draco himself realised this he threw the Remembrall in the opposite direction, Harry dived quickly after it. Just as he was about to catch it Hermione muttered a spell under her breath, she had never tried wand less magic but it was worth a shot.

Hermione saw Potter freeze before losing control of his broom and coming to a halt when he crashed down into the ground face first, just as Madam Hooch arrived back from the hospital wing.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Madam Hooch demanded standing above the battered boy with her hands on her hips looking unimpressed.

"It was Draco he stole…..," Harry tried to explain but was promptly stopped by a raised hand from Madam Hooch.

"Well Mr Potter, it seems odd that Mr Malfoy seems to have both feet solidly on the ground while you have your face in its place," Madam Hooch said looking at Harry with an angered look.

"Hermione did a spell; I saw her say something just before Harry fell. She's evil, she's a Black," Ron said in attempt to defend Harry from the trouble he had gotten into.

"Yes but at least I'm not a poor Weasley who has no talent or looks to make up for my lack of money," Hermione said sharply to Ron much to the amusement of her fellow Slytherin's.

"That's enough, Potter come with me. You're in a lot of trouble young man," Madam Hooch said leading Harry back towards the castle after dismissing the rest of the class.

"Sssnitch," Hermione hissed at Ron.

"Did…did you just hiss at me?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"No, you are such a freak," Hermione answered with the roll of her eyes before following her friends back towards the castle entrance, leaving a baffled Ron behind her.

* * *

Hermione, Pansy and Draco went to dinner that night expecting to see the Gryffindor table devoid of one very annoying member but to their shock and distaste it seemed as though Harry had managed to worm his way out of an expulsion as he was sitting scoffing down his food while surrounded by his friends.

Draco couldn't ignore that as well as Hermione, as her mother had taught her how to play indifferent in times like this. Hermione sighed and motioned to Pansy for them to follow.

"Managed to worm your way out of another tricky situation Potter," Draco said snidely, looking down on Harry as he said this.

"It would take more than that to get rid of me," Harry said, standing with his chest puffed out. Hermione thought the sight was a ridiculous one.

"I would only hope so, wouldn't want to get rid of you before we can have some real fun do we now," Hermione said with a menacing, her eyes sparkling with possibilities. Harry shrunk back at that, even Draco slightly winced under the look.

"So, how about a duel Potter?" Hermione asked in a light tone as if the topic at hand was in no way serious.

"A duel?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"We're in, I'm his second. Who's yours?" Ron said quickly from behind Harry.

Hermione turned and studied her best friends for a while. Draco was blood family, she could trust him the best but he wasn't that magically capable. She trusted Pansy almost an equal amount and the girl had a definite magical advantage over Draco.

"Pansy will be my second. Tonight, midnight we will duel in the Trophy room," Hermione said in an icy tone before walking away. Pansy grinned at the boys before following with Draco.

"Stop looking like a wounded puppy Draco. It's not a look that fits you well," Hermione said when they were out of the main hall'

"Can't believe you chose Pansy," he pouted.

"She's a better dueller than you are, deal with it. And if my plan works there won't even be a duel," Hermione said, fending off her friends questioning looks before making her way to the common room.

* * *

That evening as she arranged her final plans for Potter that night she sent a letter to her mother:

_Dearest Mother,_

_I hope you are doing well. Everything here is still going well, Slytherin is a wonderful house and the students are all like-minded and share similar qualities that I have._

_Flying doesn't seem to my forte, but I refuse to not be good at it so I shall make great effort to improve. The rest of my classes are progressing well, I have won over 100 house points already which is quite an impressive feat I am told. _

_Potter is a great annoyance to Draco, Pansy and I. I severely dislike the boy; today I hexed him without using a wand. Not too much damage was done but I'll have another shot at getting rid of him. _

_The book you sent has been a lot more useful than candy, I constantly study from it and it has developed my skill a great deal._

_Love_

_Hermione_

Hermione then took a scrap of parchment and wrote on it a small note:

_First years going to trophy room at midnight_

She then snuck out of the common room and to Filches office; she was unspotted most of the way. At one point though she got caught by the Bloody Baron but since he had a soft spot for the Black sisters when they were at school he let Hermione go with nothing more than a grunt of acknowledgement.

Hermione got to the office and quickly slid the paper under the door before hastily heading back before anyone could catch her out of bed after curfew.

Hermione wasn't as stupid or reckless as Harry; she was a Slytherin which meant she was cunning and smart.

When she returned to her room a black owl stood waiting for her at her window, on his leg was a letter.

She opened it knowing instantly it was from her mother, her mother always replied quickly to her owls.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It took me awhile to get used to flying as well, you will get there eventually. Flying is an ultimately useless talent; if you can apparate then it's absolutely useless._

_I expect nothing less from you academically; you are smart so make good use of it. It will benefit you in the long run. I am glad that you have embraced your Slytherin nature; it would have been disappointing if you had rejected it._

_For once I am impressed with your independent nature in targeting Potter; he deserves it so do your punishment proply. Use the book it will improve your wand less magic. Mine developed at a similar rate._

_We will practice once you get home._

_Regards_

_Bellatrix_

Hermione read the letter with a grin. Her mother was actually encouraging her and it felt wonderful. She couldn't wait for the holidays so that they could practice together.


	10. Chapter 10

_So here's the newest chapter, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the feedback so far, it's pretty awesome._

* * *

Harry Potter was like a cockroach, well at least in Hermione's opinion he was. Somehow Potter had managed to escape Filch and Mrs Norris both which were and impossible task according to the older students. Hermione would have loved to have been able to write to her mother saying she had managed to get rid of Potter. Once you were expelled from Hogwarts you would no longer be able to practice magic and your wand would be snapped in half, what better way to make Harry defenceless.

That morning Hermione's glaring at Potter was halted when the owls came in to deliver the morning mail. Some students whispered and nudged one another while pointing at a long thin package carried by six tawny owls.

The package was promptly dropped, narrowly missing the breakfast below, in front of Katie Bell. Her friends promptly started opening the package dismissing her feeble protests. Once the package was fully opened, Hermione could see that a Nimbus 2000 lay in between the torn brown paper.

"McGonagall is going to have to do better than that if she wants the Quidditch cup," Marcus Flint said from his position at the end of the Slytherin table.

"I heard that they couldn't find a good seeker for Gryffindor, so now Katie Bell has to switch positions," Draco said softly to Hermione who was at his side.

"There is no way they have a chance against Flint's team," Hermione said motioning to the ever smirking boy.

"I heard that Woods pretty good but ever since they lost their seeker the whole teams gone to hell," Draco replied with a smirk of his own.

"That's an understatement, even when they had a proper seeker they always used to lose. Katie Bell is probably an improvement," Pansy said chipping into the conversation halfway, sitting down on Hermione's other side.

"It's such nonsense that first years can't play," Draco said with a vindictive sigh.

"Oh please, you are not that good Draco," Hermione rebuffed the boy's self-pity.

"come on we have to go, or else we're going to be late for charms," Pansy said getting up from her seat, and snagging a stray piece of toast before making her way out of the hall.

The other two quickly followed her but before they could even reach the staircase Draco's body collided with another.

"Watch were you Potter," Draco said snidely as Hermione helped him up.

"You walked into me, Draco," Harry spat out making his way off the floor as well.

Draco stopped from cleaning the dust off of his pristine black robes and looked up at Harry. He narrowed his eyes and quickly made his way over to Harry.

"Mr Malfoy, you should no better than to start fights," A voice said stopping Draco in mid step. The voice belonged to Professor Flitwick.

"Yes sir," Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Mr Potter, are you quite alright?" Flitwick turned to Harry, giving the boy a once over and checking for any damage.

"Yes sir," Harry said politely, smirking slightly at Draco.

"Good now would you be so kind as to get into the classroom.

They all nodded, while Draco gave a frustrated groan under his breath.

* * *

"Today we are going to practice a simple levitating spell, now remember what we practised. Wingardium Leviosa,' Flitwick said, swishing his word as he said the incantation.

The feather that the spell was aimed upon quickly lifted into the air, high above Flitwick and the pile of books that he stood upon. The class looked on in awe. Students quickly grabbed their own feathers, excited to finally practise a real spell.

Flitwick quickly paired them up. Draco and Blaise, Pansy and to her distaste Lavender Brown, and Hermione and 'the Weasley' as she not so affectionately named him.

They all practised the spell, after her second attempt Hermione had her feather levitating high above the class, winning her a few more point for Slytherin. Hermione's success had made Ron even more agitated, making the spell even more spectacularly. Hermione didn't even try to hide her snickers from the boy who was slowly turning redder and redder every second it continued.

"You're doing it wrong," Hermione said when she couldn't take the red heads failure to grasp the simple task any longer.

"Yeah because your just so smart aren't you," Ron said sarcastically, annoyed by the girls attitude towards him.

"Yes, that's been rather obvious hasn't it? Since I'm actually able to perform the spell while you just keep failing," Hermione said in a tone that was very matter of fact.

Ron's retort was cut off by a yell and a bang coming from the other side of the class. They looked over only to see a stunned looking Seamus looking down at his feather that was half on fire and half ash.

"Well I think it will be best to end the lesson now before something worse happens," Flitwick said dismissing the class with the clap of his hands.

Draco and Pansy waited for Hermione who was packing up the last of her books, before exiting the class at the back of the crowd. Harry and Ron were slightly in front of them.

"She is just such an insufferable no it all, but she is a Black probably shouldn't have expected any better," Ron said to Harry unaware of the trio that could hear him walking closely behind.

At hearing that Hermione turned and looked at Pansy with a raised eyebrow, Pansy just shook her head in disgust. Draco on the other hand was less than happy that a Weasley thought he could insult Draco's favourite cousin and best friend. Hermione just put a hand on his shoulder to calm him before making her way forward quickly.

Hermione walked through the boys causing them to stumble a little before they quickly found there bearings again in time to see Hermione turn and give them a sickening grin.

"Trust me, you're going to regret saying that," Hermione said, and with that she quickly disappeared down the hall, with Pansy and Draco jogging to catch up.

* * *

Narcissa had been going through her memories trying to find the crucial moments that she would have to change in order to make this timeline better than the last. Quirrell was just the first, there were many others that would be unavoidable and she had to work out what they were before it was too late.

The Philosopher stone was still in Dumbledore's protection, as long as the stone was out there Voldemort would be after it. She would need to destroy it for once and all.

Narcissa sat with books surrounding her in her library; all the books were on the topic of Hogwarts or Nicholas Flamel.

"What are you doing Cissy?" Bellatrix's voice quickly shook her out of her thoughts.

"Just looking at some books about Hogwarts, so that Draco and I can discuss something when he returns," Narcissa said, she hated lying to her sister but there really was no other way.

"Oh well….," Bellatrix trailed of in a small voice.

"What is it Bella?" Narcissa questioned her sister lightly, putting down the book she was reading to give her sister her full attention.

"Thank you, you were right. She is the perfect child for me," Bella said in a voice filled with emotional. Narcissa had rarely seen her sister like this, the last time was just before the family had disowned Andromeda and even then it was short lived.

"I love her, I'm not sure why but I do. Sometimes I still want to hurt her but I can't because…because she actually care for me, not because she's scared but just because she want to," Bellatrix said, she looked confused as to why Hermione would care about her. Narcissa knew at that moment that everything she had done and everything she would still do was well worth her sister's sanity.

Narcissa approached Bellatrix like one would approach a wounded animal; she carefully pulled her thin frame into hers and hugged her tightly. A tear fell from Bellatrix but Narcissa said nothing, she knew her sister would hate being viewed as weak.

* * *

The Halloween feast put the initial welcoming feast to shame. The great hall was decorated in orange and black, pumpkins replaced the usual floating candles giving the entire hall an eerie feel. The enchanted roof showed a dark story night with bats swooping overhead every couple of minutes frightening the younger students.

The ghost had made their presence known as well on this evening, each going to their own House tables telling ghost stories. The Bloody Barron even managed to make Neville cry much to the joy of the Slytherin house.

Draco and Pansy sat in the middle of their table an open spot next to Pansy was reserved for Hermione and everyone knew it, no one dared to sit in the Black daughter's seat and get on her bad side.

Hermione finally joined them with a vicious smirk on her face.

"She's done something bad," Draco said to Pansy in a sing song voice.

Pansy quickly glanced at the Gryffindor table before returning her gaze to Draco.

"Potter and Weasley are missing so I can say there is 100% chance that Hermione has done something bad," Pansy said with a rare genuine smile.

Hermione heard the tail end of Pansy's sentence and quickly turned to her friends.

"Oh you have no idea how bad," Hermione said grinning back at Pansy.

Just then a ragged Filch ran in, grasping for breath he finally made his way to Dumbledore.

"Troll! Troll on the loose!" Filch said loudly to the entire hall of students and teachers alike.

"Oh I think we have pretty good idea how bad," Pansy whispered to Hermione.

The students all stood in panic, not sure what to do. There was an uproar of sound but it was quickly stilled by Dumbledore.

"Prefects, take the students to their respective houses. Please everyone remain calm and do as you are told," Dumbledore said calmly, a serious expression replaced the usual cheerful one.

The trio quickly followed their prefect to the dungeons, many students when to bed directly after that, leaving a reasonably empty common room.

"Where did you find a troll?" Draco asked quietly while making himself comfortable on the black leather sofa. Hermione and Pansy sat down in side by side in the sofa across from Draco.

"The Forbidden Forest. I found a summoning spell, it was pretty easy actually," Hermione said in an equal tone.

"And Potter and Weasley?" Pansy asked curiously.

"I told them we had to talk, get over our differences and move on. I asked them to meet me in the main corridor," Hermione said with a smirk.

"They really are that dumb," Draco said in amazement.

"Obviously. Well that's enough fun for one day I'm going to bed. Hermione, you coming?" Pansy said getting up and stretching before looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Night Draco," Hermione said, slightly waving at Draco.

"Night girls," he replied before going up to his own dormitories.

Hermione got a good night of sleep that night, knowing that Potter might not make it out completely unscathed for once. At the very least he would be scared out of his mind. And with that last thought and a small smile she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

_ So who do you guys think would be the best love interest for dark Hermione in later chapters?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions, I got a pretty good pairing in mind but it will be a while before it happens. Just realised that this is going to be a long story, so thanks for sticking with it._

* * *

It was the beginning of November which meant two things to Hogwarts student, that it was getting chilly outside and they would have to dress warmer but more importantly it meant that the Quiditch season had begun. The first game was on Saturday and it pitted rival Slytherin and Gryffindor against one another.

That morning at breakfast the tension was thick. There had been numerous moments when it had seemed as though Gryffindor and Slytherin would just attack one another.

"Why is everyone rooting for Gryffindor anyway? We are the running champions," Pansy asked watching as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students wished the Gryffindor team luck.

"That's not all bad; I mean do you really want the Hufflpuff's support?" Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"Point taken," Pansy replied with a nod.

"If we win this then we have a clear shot at the house cup, could you imagine how smug Gryffindor would be if they won," Hermione said, curling her lips in disgust at the thought.

"A travesty it would be, we should get going if we want decent seats," Draco said as he started to get up.

Hermione and her friends had wrapped themselves tightly into their robes and all had matching green scarves adorning their necks. The trio made their way down to the pitch and attempted to find a good spot in the risers.

"Can't wait to see Gryffindor get annihilated by us," Draco said with a cocky smirk.

"You mean you hope Gryffindor gets annihilated," a voice said from behind the group of friends.

They turned to see a slim tall girl, who had dark straight hair and pretty eyes. Hermione recognised her, her name was Cho Chang and she was a second year in Ravenclaw.

"Supporting Gryffindor would be a risky move," Hermione said to the smiling girl.

"Oh, and why would that be?" the girl asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well that's easy, you're surrounded by Slytherin's," Hermione said with a grin of her own, she motioned to their riser which was filled with students wearing silver and green.

"Well then it's seems like I don't have much of an option other than to support Slytherin," Cho said happily, completely oblivious to Hermione's intended threat.

Draco and Hermione shared a look of confusion before the latter just shrugged it off. The three made their way to the empty seats next to Cho; Hermione sat next to the odd girl who just grinned in reply.

At eleven o clock the teams started emerging each from their own respective sides. They looked through binoculars to see what was going on better, Hermione noted that Katie Bell looked terrified which was a good sign for them.

The Slytherin team were much bigger and a lot meaner in appearance; the game did not seem fair at all, well at least not to the Gryffindor's.

They mounted there brooms and with a loud screech of Madam Hooch's whistle they were off. Fifteen brooms and there riders were zooming through the air.

"And the quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry professor"

Hermione couldn't fend off her giggles anymore, Lee Jordan was doing the commentary in the best way he knew how and that was with brutal honesty. Hermione knew that hating Gryffindor was an important part of her personality and heritage but in cases like this she felt an exception was necessary.

Cho saw Hermione in the middle of her giggling fit and shortly after broke into her own; the two girls remained that way for quite some time gaining quite a few curious stares from those surrounding them. Draco smirked slightly and just shook his head at the scene the two had created.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Woods, last year only a reserve, and back to Johnson and- no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- Oh, and Goerge Weasley sends a bludger his way in a spectacular move- it narrowly misses- Flint loses position, and Johnson is back in possession- she's really flying- she dodged a speeding bludger- the goal post are ahead- Keeper Bletchly dives- misses- GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Cheers erupted from the other risers surrounding them, In the riser next to there's Hermione saw a flash of red in the corner of her eye. Weasley, he spotted them and was now showing crude gestures. Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour before returning her attention back to the game.

Katie Bell and Terence Higgs had so far just been circling the field making no indication that the Snitch had even been spotted. The game continued in the same back and forth manner that it had.

Adrian Pucey who was in possession on the Quaffle dropped it in shock when a small gold blur flew past his ear.

Both Katie Bell and Terence Higgs noticed this moment and simultaneously zoomed towards the Snitch. They fought on their descent, both pushing and shoving the other, Katie shoved Terence one final time causing him to tumble and fall onto the ground below. The snitch was nowhere in sight. Terence got up on wobbly legs and looked as if he was about to be sick before he started heaving into his hand, and out came the Snitch.

"I've got the Snitch," He said holding the golden ball high up in the air, ending the game in complete disruption.

"He didn't catch it, he almost swallowed it," Wood yelled out in outrage, but Terrence hadn't broken any rules, which Lee announced sadly to the entire school. Slytherin had won.

The crowd around Hermione erupted with cheers and applause; they all jumped up and started hugging those around them. Even Cho got into the festivities, and cheered along with them, hugging everyone as she went along.

That night the Slytherin filled up the common room with food and drinks that the elves so sweetly had prepared for the festivities and celebrated their victory until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

"Snape I need a favour," Narcissa said as soon as Snape opened the door revealing the living quarters that the school provided him with, just off Hogwarts grounds.

"I have a feeling that this is going to end badly," Snape said in his usual drawl, his face was hidden in the shadow giving him an even more eerie appearance than usual.

"This is important, and despite the fact that you deny our friendship to Bellatrix doesn't mean you can do the same now," Narcissa retaliated, She and Snape had been close as children but because of Bellatrix's distrust of him they could hardly spend any time in each other's presence.

"Fine Cissy," Snape sighed using the blonde's nickname as he showed her into his quarters.

The room was decorated in dark colours with matching dark wood shelves and comfortable looking leather chairs. It reminded Narcissa a lot of her common room back when she was in Hogwarts.

"I need to teach at Hogwart's for a couple of weeks," Narcissa said, coming out with the truth. She could never lie to Snape.

"Do I even want to know why?" Snape said not even looking shocked at the womans request.

"To protect my sister as well as Hermione, I know you don't care for Bella but I know Hermione has quickly became a favourite of yours," Narcissa pleaded with the man before her, it felt similar to when she pleaded for him to protect Draco.

"She has a lot of potential, much like Bella actually. I will do what I can to help Hermione, but no-one must ever know of this especially not Dumbledore. Is that understood?" Snape said his tone lowered slightly and his face serious.

"I promise that to you my dear friend," Narcissa said in a sincere tone.

Snape hugged her goodbye before she apparated home leaving the darker man to make plans in effort to protect Bella and Hermione.

* * *

Before she could return home Narcissa had one more errand to run, she put her black hood completely up so that it would cover her face from all those around her.

She entered the Hog's Head and made her way towards the poker table. Hagrid was already seated, he was slightly tipsy already and she needed to get this information while she still could.

She reached into her magically expanded pocket in her cloak and removed a dragon's egg and placed it on the table in front of her. The egg quickly caught Hagrid's attention. She grinned to herself before getting the needed information from the bumbling game keeper.

* * *

Christmas vacation had come quickly and Draco, Pansy and Hermione were all packed and ready to leave; they made their way to the main entrance and waited for the remaining stragglers to join before they could make their way to the train station in Hogsmeade. Before they made their way out however they once again ran in to Potter and his ginger friend, it was a pattern that Hermione was really starting to hate.

"Not going home for Christmas Potter? Oh wait you don't have any parents to go home to," Draco said snidely.

Harry barely reacted at Draco's comment instead he just stared back evenly, Ron on the other hand looked as if he were going to blow at any second.

"What, did Hermione come up with that, because I know you're not smart enough," Harry retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Well at least I'll be going home to my big mansion, all our money and my family," Draco retorted ignoring the truth in Harry's slur.

Before Harry could take another shot however McGonagall arrived and ushered them out towards the carriages that led them to the station.

The train ride went quicker than the first, the trio including Blaise and oddly enough Cho all shared a compartment and spent the majority of the trip just fooling around and causing some harmless mischief.

Soon enough they had arrived at platform 9 ¾, they collected their luggage before Draco and Hermione bid a goodbye to the rest of their friends and made their way through the crowds.

Two figures stood near the wall, one was pale and tall with perfect blonde hair and pretty features while the other was dark with unruly curls and beautiful features that rivalled her companions. Hermione and Draco quickly made their way over to the pair, splitting half way so that Draco could greet his mother and Hermione could greet hers.

"Glad to have you back darling," Bellatrix said with a smirk.

"I have missed you mother," Hermione replied sweetly.

"We have so much to do this week, so much fun," Bellatrix said clapping her hands in mock excitement.

"Like what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh just you wait and see," Bellatrix replied with a look of pure evil joy.

Hermione just shook her head, she knew her mother and whatever she had planned would surely be interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

_Just want to let you know that no, this is not a Cho/Hermione pairing. I just like Hermione to have intelligent friends. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Draco and Hermione were split for the first time that first vacation from Hogwarts, they had grown accustom to living in the same house and spending all their time together but over the course of their school year Bellatrix had somehow convinced Narcissa that she would be fine by herself. Bellatrix moved into the Lestrange Manor using her husband's absence to decorate in Black family regalia.

Hermione was shocked that her mother had done so much in such a small amount of time; the house that had been unoccupied had been restored to its former glory, if not even better.

Bellatrix had quickly apparated them before Hermione could even utter a goodbye to her aunt and cousin.

"Come along dear, stop dawdling it's pathetic," Bellatrix said over her shoulder to the still recovering girl behind her.

Hermione quickly straightened before she made her way after her mother at a brisk pace because in high class society running is not deemed proper, or at least that's what Hermione had been taught.

They quickly made their way through hallways that were completely unfamiliar to Hermione, it looked a lot like the Malfoy Manor but it seemed even bigger and more extravagant than her old home. The paintings on the wall were all of aristocratic attractive people who all acknowledged her with a grin or a tip of their hat; they must have known that she was technically a Lestrange.

Bellatrix came to a sudden halt, startling Hermione from her thoughts. They had stopped in front of a large set of doors; they were a dark moss green and were decorated with fine silver that obviously took a lot of craftsmanship and time to accomplish. On closer inspection Hermione noticed that the silver was fashioned into the Lestrange and Black family crests side by side, the two crests were intertwined by two silver snakes that were enchanted to slither and hiss.

Bellatrix hissed at the snakes and they replied by untangling with one another and allowing the door to open for the two witches.

"The door is enchanted so that only we can get through, we have enemies and it would be reckless not to stay safe," Bellatrix said making her way into the room, not even looking in Hermione's direction as she spoke.

The room was dark, but as soon as Bellatrix stepped into the room a chandelier lit up and brightened the entire room instantly. The room was similarly decorated to the Slytherin common room, a large for poster bed took up one section of the room, a large black fireplace was close by, plush leather chairs scattered around and large bookcases covering one wall completely.

"This is your room; I'll allow you to get settled. Oh, and I need you in the dining room in one hour promptly. I'll send an house lf to show you the way," Bellatrix said, a smile tugging at her lips as she saw Hermione beam at the idea of her new room. She swiftly left Hermione to explore her new room.

Hermione was shocked at the thought that her mother had put into getting her room right for her, all her old belongings were placed just how she preferred them, her bookshelves were filled were her favourites as well as the books that she had been hoping to still read. Her favourite colours green and silver were everywhere to contrast the black of the couches. It was probably a cliché but Hermione really liked green and silver.

She was inspecting her bookshelf when she was interrupted by a soft knock at her door.

"Hello, Kreacher," Hermione said politely, smiling lightly at the small elf.

"Is Miss Black ready?" Kreacher asked his head bent making him even harder to hear than usual.

"Yes, I am thank you," Hermione said, closing her door behind her with a quick hiss.

Kreacher led her down the winding hallways before they reached another large door, this one was black however. Kreacher opened the door for Hermione before closing it and quickly apparating with a pop leaving Hermione alone in the room.

The room was large, much larger than her room. Bookshelves were everywhere making it almost impossible to view the walls, and there was a large dark wooden desk that had been moved to the one side so that it would be closer to the fireplace.

Bellatrix slipped out from a shadowy corner from where she had been observing her daughter.

'Hermione," Bellatrix said in a low voice.

The girl jumped at her mother's voice and quickly turned around to see where it had come from.

"Oh, Mother," Hermione said, her eyes still wide in surprise.

"Mmmm….so much too still be done," Bellatrix said mostly to herself.

"What?" Hermione asked with a confused expression, her mother had a tendency of jumping from one thing to another without informing anywhere else, usually it didn't end well.

"Sooner or later you will be faced with a battle, you will have no choice but to fight and when that day comes I want you to live, to win," Bellatrix said to Hermione, her eyes showed that she was being sincere something Hermione was all too comfortable with.

"You are my daughter and I will do all it takes to protect you, I apologise in advance but this is necessary," Bellatrix said her mask slipping back in place as she swiftly drew her wand from where it had been hidden in her dress sleeve.

"Whaa….." Hermione started but was quickly cut off by a loud yell from Bellatrix.

"_CRUTIO!_" Bellatrix yelled aiming her wand at Hermione.

Hermione screamed out in pain before collapsing into a crumpled heap on the floor. Bellatrix did not let up the spell and Hermione continued to convulse on the floor and scream until after what seemed like hours Bellatrix lifted the curse.

Hermione curled herself into a ball on the wooden floor, tears were streaming from her eyes and she was quietly sobbing into her shirt. Bellatrix sat on the floor next to her and in a childlike manner prodded at her. Slowly she took the broken girl into her arms and pet her carefully as if scared she might run, something that Hermione was not capable of doing in her current condition.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done, to keep you safe," Bellatrix repeated into the girl's hair as she hugged her softly.

She took Hermione to her room and healed her before letting her rest for the night. This continued for almost a week, each time Bellatrix would extend the curse making it longer and more painful and each time Hermione would hold out longer and longer.

Hermione couldn't muster up the anger that she knew she should feel, it was painful and destructive every time she moved but somehow it was normal.

Bellatrix wasn't a usual mother but she was highly intelligent, her methods were unorthodox but Hermione had learnt that they usually had solid reasoning to back them up and that's why she would suffer at her mother's hands, because it was for the best.

* * *

7 days later Hermione and Bellatrix went to stay at the Malfoy mansion for what remained of the holiday on request of Narcissa.

"You look different," was the first thing Draco had said to Hermione when she arrived at his house.

"It's nothing," Hermione replied with a shrug.

Draco didn't question it more than that, Hermione would tell him if she wanted to or she had a good reason for keeping it to herself.

"Bella, what did you do?" Narcissa said once their children had left to Draco's room.

"Whatever do you mean?" Bellatrix asked innocently.

"Hermione, she's starting to look more like you every day and I don't mean physically," Narcissa said, her tone was serious and harsh something her sister rarely heard.

"I am doing my utmost to protect her, we have many enemies," Bellartix retorted angrily.

"No, you have a lot of enemies and 'm starting to think the one she needs protecting from is you," Narcissa said in an equally angry tone.

"You think I'm stupid Narcissa, I see what you're doing, trying to protect us from the Dark Lord. And surprisingly enough I actually agree with you, it's the only way to protect Hermione. But sooner or later he will come back and then what? He's just going to go on his merry way and leave my daughter alone, I think not. What I do for her will save her," Bellatrix said raising her voice.

"You agree with me?" Narcissa asked, her face displayed her shock.

"The Dark Lord was once great, I agree with his philosophy and beliefs but I'm not stupid. We are all better off without him, there are more subtle ways to take care of things other than his blatant failures," Bellatrix snarled.

"Good," was the only word Narcissa could muster before Bellatrix turned on her heal and left.

The rest of the weekend was a surprisingly fun event for all, they celebrated like the upper class that they were and the final night was topped with a party in which many of the other like-minded families could attend. Even Bellatrix remained well behaved for the night before Draco and Hermione were due back at Hogwarts.

* * *

The morning they were to leave Narcissa got an owl from Snape regarding her previous request.

_Dear Narcissa_

_The arrangements have been made and finalised, the Defence against the dark arts teacher has mysteriously fallen ill and I have conviced Dumbledore that you would be honoured to take her place for at the least a month. If you are able you can go along with Draco back. Hope this helps._

_Regards_

_S.S_

Narcissa grinned at Snape's note before going to tell Lucius about this new development and then going to pack, after all she only had a couple of hours before she left.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, here's a new chapter. So you wanted to know if Hermione will end up with a guy or a girl, it's hard to answer cause in a way it's both. There will be two main romantic interests, one a guy and one a girl. Hope that makes sense, hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

After a short round of goodbyes, Draco and Hermione apparated alongside with Narcissa to the train station where the red train was already steaming as if awaiting their arrival. They made their way through the throngs of people before splitting up, Narcissa to the teacher's compartment while the younger two went off to find a compartment to share with their friends.

They walked through the passageway dodging students as they went along. A body barrelled into Hermione before she could even register what had happened she was engulfed in long black hair.

"So happy to see you guys," Cho said excitedly into the embrace.

"It's only been a week," Hermione said with a light chuckle as she pulled away slightly from the other girl.

"Yeah, a whole week," Cho said with wide eyes before breaking out into a wide grin.

"You're so happy, I find it odd that we are friends," Hermione said in a teasing tone.

"Come on, let's go find Pansy and Blaise," Cho said linking arms with Hermione before dragging her off in the opposite direction leaving Draco standing alone and looking baffled.

"Girls," Draco whispered shaking his head before following after them.

The train ride went quickly with their surroundings passing in a blur, they shared stories of their holidays, where they had gone and what they had done each one showing off in their own way.

When they started getting close to their destination they changed into their robes, Hermione felt something unusual in her pocket.

She felt around in her pocket before removing a small piece of crumbled paper, with elegant writing on it.

_Magical mayhem and deceptive destruction by Alfred Gregory. You will find this book in the restricted part of the library, try and get it into your possession and study it. It will be very much to you benefit to know._

_-Bellatrix_

She looked around to make sure that none of her friends had noticed the slip of paper, when she was certain that no one had noticed she slipped it back into her pocket.

Tonight would be a late night for her if the note was any indication then it would need some effort to get a hold of the book.

* * *

Hermione pulled her cloak on, she was standing in an empty common room, the last of the students had made their way up to bed and the fire was slowly simmering. This was the perfect time to make her way to the library and she would take it.

The halls were dark; she moved quietly trying to avoid attracting any attention from the professors who were patrolling the halls as well as the sleeping portraits who weren't all known for their subtlety.

Hermione heard voices coming from the end of the hall; she quickly hid behind a rusty knight and hoped that luck was on her side.

"I don't know what exactly you are hoping to achieve here but you better teach the class in as high a standard as ever," Hermione could make out Snape's voice, he sounded a lot less harsh than she had heard him before.

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out, and my teaching skills are impeccable," Narcissa replied in a mock arrogant tone, before chuckling lightly.

They walked past the suit of armour, not even noticing the girl hiding behind. Hermione wasn't sure what they were talking about but she would have to leave that riddle for another day. As soon as the two professors made their way around the corner, Hermione jumped up and made her way to the library.

"_Lumos_," she muttered quietly when she made her way into the library, her wand lit up and allowed her to see the books clearly.

Hermione went deeper and deeper into the dark tightly packed room until she came to a halt in front of a rusty black gate that led to the restricted area of the library.

Hermione pushed it open slowly; it emitted a loud creak before giving way. Slowly she started searching the large dusty tombs for the one she needed. Many of the books titles had faded and their spines cracked but she continued her search. About an hour a later she stumbled upon the needed book.

The book was smaller than the others; it was covered in red dragon skin and had silver pages. Hermione tucked it into robes before quickly making her way out of the library.

As soon as she stepped out of the library she felt a gaze upon, slowly she turned and saw Mrs Norris staring at her with her sharp yellow eyes. Seconds later she heard the shuffling and wheezing of Filch making his way towards her.

Hermione quickly bolted in the opposite direction, not caring if she made noise as long as she got away in time. She skidded around a corner and noticed an open door at the end of the hall. She quickly slipped in before locking it behind her.

She rested her head against the door and waited a couple of moments, when nothing happened she released a sigh of relief. She moved from the door and took in her surroundings; she was in an unused classroom. Tables stood piled at one end; in contrast a high mirror decorated in gold and standing on two clawed feet adorned the opposite wall.

The inscription on the top of the mirror read:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Hermione studied the inscription on the mirror intently.

I….show….not….your…..face….but…your…..hearts…..desire," Hermione muttered after a while.

Hermione figured the riddle out relatively fast, it was a mirror so it would make sense that the writing would be back to front.

Hermione made her way forward so that she could face the mirror properly. Inside she saw herself, only she was older 16 maybe 17, Bellatrix stood behind her proudly smiling at her daughter and giving her the praise she had always longed for. It wasn't a surprise that that's what she most desired, what did surprise her though was how happy seeing it made her feel.

No matter what it took, she would achieve this; she would make her mother proud.

* * *

Hermione returned to the mirror again the next night, she had made sure that she knew where to find it.

"Back again Hermione," a voice broke her focus from the mirror, she whipped around quickly to face the speaker.

Standing in the shadows was Snape, he however didn't look angry if anything he seemed to be smirking slightly.

"Yes sir," Hermione replied confidently.

"I do enjoy your honesty Miss Black," Snape replied with a full blown smirk.

"Just as much as I like giving it I hope," Hermione replied with a quick nod of her head.

"I see you've discovered the Mirror Erised, like many before you," Snape said.

"I was wondering what it was called, Erised makes sense though," Hermione replied with a thoughtful expression gracing her features.

"So do you know what this mirror does," Snape asked the girl.

"It shows us what we desire most, don't underestimate my intelligence I am capable of reading backwards," Hermione drawled sarcastically.

"You really take after your mother a great deal don't you," Snape said shaking his head slightly, the corners of his lips twitching upwards slightly in amusement.

"Your point?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry Miss Black I am quiet fond of you despite your abrupt nature, which might be why I haven't punished you yet," Snape retorted.

Hermione stood with her arms folded, staring Snape down with an eyebrow raised in challenge. Snape wasn't affected by the girl's attempts at intimidation, he had experienced a lot worse from her mother in his time.

"The mirror will be moved tomorrow, so sort out all your mommy issues tonight please. I cannot deal with you attempting to find the mirror around every corner of the castle," Snape sniped good naturedly at the girl.

"What do you see in the mirror? A life perhaps," Hermione said with stifled laughter. The comment caused Snape to let out a rare chuckle.

Well Miss Black I think it's time you get back to the dungeons, don't you," Snape said.

"Yes sir, goodnight," Hermione moved to walk out the room, before she left she glanced one last time at the mirror. It wasn't just a desire anymore, it was a goal.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry it's been so long, I went on vacation and I didn't have my laptop but I'm back now. Thanks for the reviews, also it doesn't matter how many times you post that you want Ron and Hermione to get together it won't happen. I hate Ron, sorry._

* * *

Narcissa gave a heavy sigh as she slumped back in her black leather chair in her new living quarters. She had been at Hogwarts for almost three weeks and she was no closer to finding the stone than when she started. She silently cursed Dumbledore for his caution, but if Harry found it last time it couldn't be all that hard, the boy wasn't exactly known for his intelligence.

Narcissa got up off her comfortable chair before moving to the door, slinging her dark green cloak around her shoulders as she went. Tonight she would search the third floor since she was working her way up to the tower.

In her haste she didn't even notice the three bewildered faces looking on as she passed.

"Your mom is acting really weird," Pansy said when Narcissa had moved out of hearing range and her form appeared small due to her distance in the opposite direction of the passage.

"There is nothing unusual about my mother's activity; our family just naturally prefers the night. Hermione and I being out after curfew is proof of that," Draco said defensively with a glare in Pansy's direction.

""I agree," Hermione said with a slow nod and a dangerous glint in her eyes, Draco sighed in relief until Hermione added, "With Pansy, we should so follow your mom."

"I hate you," Draco said with an angry pout.

The two girls just giggled at the blonde boy before spinning around and quickly making their way after the tiny blonde blur that was Narcissa.

"I thought we were going to look for Neville and practice jinxes on him," Draco whined while trailing after the two girls.

"No, that's what we planned to do but plans change so deal with it and try to keep up Draco," Hermione said from over her shoulder, giving the boy a fake smile of sympathy along with it.

"Shut up, do you really want to get caught?" Pansy said in a harsh whisper that instantly quieted the other two.

"Yes because this is a stupid idea," Draco retorted but he said it in a whisper anyway.

They made up the space between themselves and Narcissa quickly, hiding in the shadows that the busts and suits of armour created. Narcissa turned and looked around her but saw nothing so she continued to the third floor.

The three students scuttled behind, gasping for breath as they hurried up the stairs afraid to lose the blonde witch in the winding corridors of Hogwarts. They finally reached the designated floor and followed Narcissa into a dusty room that was shrouded in darkness and had spider webs covering most of the surfaces, as Narcissa made her way across the room the torches mounted on the walls began to ignite themselves.

Hermione quickly through her arms out stopping the other two dead in their tracks, just as Draco was about to let out a remark in annoyance at the abrupt start Hermione pointed in front of her effectively cutting the boy off as he saw his mother standing at a door not far away. The trio stepped back quietly into the protective shadows of the pillars surrounding the room.

They heard Narcissa mutter something at the door before it clicked open without a second's hesitance. The door creaked open slowly and Narciss stood with her wand at the ready.

The trio peered from behind the pillar to get a better look at what was in the room. The first thing they heard was a loud growl that was quickly overshadowed when the caught sight of a large dog, a dog that had three heads and didn't look close to friendly as he slobbered and growled at Narcissa. The older witch seemed surprised at first but quickly recovered and cast another spell in the dogs' direction.

"That is vile," Pansy said quietly, a look of disgust covered her face.

"What reason would the school have to keep such a disgusting beast in the castle?" Draco asked, the thought of the dog in the castle seemed to disturb him greatly if the look on his face was any indication.

"You two really surpass logic don't you? Look closely its standing on a door, a door which your mother is making her way towards," Hermione said with a sigh of annoyance.

"If you're so superior to us then why are we still your best friends," Pansy said in a snarky tone, the slight smile giving away her playful intentions.

"Because you make me look even more intelligent than I am," Hermione said with her own smile firmly in place.

Pansy rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly at the other girl before turning back to see what the older Malfoy was up to.

Narcissa had charmed a flute to magically play as she made her way into the room. The dog slowly started to sway before crashing to the floor in a deep slumber. Before she could get to the door however a noise from further down the passage caught her attention. Someone was coming, Narcissa quickly lifted the spell and shut the door quietly behind her before moving out of the room. Once again missing the three figures crouched in the shadows.

"Is it just me or are we unusually lucky tonight," Pansy said once Narcissa was out of the room. They turned to leave but when they reached the door they noticed Filch who was blocking there path, his beady eyes glaring at them as a vicious smirk appeared on his face. The one thing that made Filch happy was catching students after curfew.

"I would say it's just you Pansy," Hermione replied back under her breath so Filch couldn't hear her.

"Well well well what do we have here, three students out after curfew. Better take you to McGonagall for a good punishing," Filch said his grin never wavering.

"Come along now," Filch said motioning them to follow him.

"He is just so creepy," Pansy said softly to Hermione as they rounded the corner to the stairs.

They finally got down to McGonagall office on the first floor and were seated by Filch while he went to fetch the Gryffindor house head. Hermione sat composed and calm studying the office around her, McGonagall did not like them so it was no use trying to fabricate some intricate lie cause she would never believe it.

"My goodness, four first year students out of bed on one night this is a disgrace. What are you doing out at one o clock in the morning?" Professor McGonagall said as she barged in to the office with Harry looking ashamed following behind.

"Sightseeing," Hermione answered back with a mock serious expression, "It's just so easy to get lost around a big castle like this, we didn't know better."

"Very convincing Miss Black but since you've been your for quiet sometime that story will not hold up very well," Professor McGonagall retorted sharply.

"Well I tried," Hermione with an exaggerated sigh.

Pansy and Draco smirked at the display while Harry just looked shocked at the girls defiance and careless attitude in this serious situation.

"Mr Malfoy, you have nothing to smirk about, when your mother hears about this you will be in a great deal of trouble. And the same goes for you Miss Parkinson," Professor McGonagall said before turning her attention to Harry.

"And you, I am so disappointed that you Mr Potter would let us down this way," Professor McGonagall said shaking her head in disappointment.

"But I was trying to help Neville…," Harry started but was cut off by the wave of Professor McGonagall's hand.

"No excuses Mr Potter. The four of you will all have detention on Friday night and 50 points will be taken from your respective houses. 50 points each," Professor McGonagall said before dismissing them once again with the wave of a hand.

"So Potter you got some guts, who would have guessed," Hermione said with a smirk in the boy's direction.

"It was a misunderstanding," Harry sputtered out avoiding eye contact.

"It always is," Draco said with a grin of his own.

"You may not be all bad Potter," Hermione said patting the boy lightly on the shoulder before making her way alongside Draco and Pansy to the dungeons.

Potter stared at them with a confused expression on his face as he pondered what fate had in store for him especially if Hermione Black was at all involved.

* * *

That morning there were two very different reactions coming from the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. The Gryffindor table was quiet and they kept shooting Harry glares whenever they got the chance since the news of the previous night had gotten out relatively quickly. The Slytherin house on the other hand who had lost triple the amount of points were all in a jolly triumphant mood, and people went up to Hermione, Draco and Pansy the entire morning to congratulate them on breaking the rules.

It wasn't uncommon for Slytherins to break the rules but it was uncommon for first years and even more uncommon to come away from McGonagall unscathed as they had.

Hermione glanced over at the Gryffindor table, she caught Harry's eye and winked at him. He looked confused but his confusion was turned to a look of horror when he saw Ron who had been sitting next to him was now dangling from an invisible hook upside down.

When he looked at Hermione again she was giggling and pointing alongside Pansy, when she saw him she mouthed "You're better but I still hate him," before giving him a bright smile and returning to joking with Pansy.


	15. Chapter 15

_Have no fear, I am not dead I just really suck as a person. I really am trying to update more but it's hectic right now. Hope you enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Pansy and Harry all received the same note the next morning from their respective houses. It read:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the entrance hall._

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione sighed heavily and slumped back in her seat. The common room was relatively empty as most students had class but luckily for the first years they had finished classes early. Hermione, Draco and Pansy were all seated on the chairs they had claimed as their own at the start of the school year, usually this was a privileged only available to the older students but Hermione could be extremely persuasive when she wanted to be.

"Not that I didn't expect this, but I really wish we didn't have detention. There are better things we could be doing than this," Hermione said pointing her wand at her detention slip and instantly it burst into flames before quickly disappearing leaving only a black scorch mark in its wake.

"Not to mention that we have to endure a whole night of Potter's company," Draco said in a snide voice, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of Harry.

"You know…we spend a lot of time targeting him, maybe we should reverse our tactics," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"This is going to be one of those ideas that never end well isn't it?" Pansy asked cautiously, Hermione was known for her devious plans; after all she was the brains of their trio.

"Maybe not, were wasting all this time and energy on him, why don't we just befriend him," Hermione told the other two.

"And then…" Draco said, he had moved closer to the girl, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"And then nothing," Hermione said in her trademark no it all tone.

"Um, I don't get it," Pansy said, her expression seemed to be stuck between deep thought and confusion.

"No plot, no plan. In the long run it will benefit us to have him on our side," Hermione replied, she started rummaging around her bag in search of something.

"So what, you want us to be nice to him and make friends," Draco asked in disgust.

"Oh wipe that look off your face and just consider it for a second, if there is another war or disruption in the wizarding community he will benefit whichever side his on. Instead of Dumbledore's side or the Dark Lord side, he will be on ours," Hermione said before finally pulling a scrap of paper from inside one of her notebooks where it was hidden.

"We have a side?" Pansy asked her tone even more confused than before.

"We do now," Hermione said with a slight grin, pushing a slip of paper in Draco and Pansy's direction.

The slip of paper lay on the dark table directly above the scorch mark Hermione had created earlier on. Draco and Pansy moved closer to see what it was.

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. _

Draco read the slip quickly his eyes darting from left to right as he tried to understand the presented information.

"I don't get it, what has this got to with anything," Draco asked passing the slip over to Pansy.

"That my dearest cousin is what that big dog is protecting, the same thing that your mother went in search of the night we got detention," Hermione retorted calmly.

"And how did you figure that out, is this an educated guess or do you actually have some kind of proof," Draco retorted, he did not believe that his mother would be foolish enough to risk her own life for this rock no matter how powerful.

"Well you could call it a hunch I guess. I had a hunch so I broke into your mother's office and found it," Hermione said with a smug grin.

"You what," Draco spluttered completely losing any composure he had left.

"You could be angry at me….but I was right so your feelings don't count on this subject.

"So what do you want to do know that we know what's hiding under the dog," Pansy asked when it seemed that Draco had completely lost the gist of the conversation and was sitting in shock at the revelation regarding his mother.

"We start recruiting help of course," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone completely ignoring Draco's frozen form perched on the edge of his seat.

"Recruiting?" Pansy repeated.

"Yes, and we might as well start tonight Hermione said with a vicious grin.

* * *

Detention was worse than expected, it wasn't the fact that it was in the forest or even that Hagrid was in charge, no it was that Draco had become a whiny mess at the mere mention of the forest leaving a none too impressed Hermione and Pansy rolling their eyes at his antics.

They were quickly divided into two groups, Pansy, Draco and Hagrid made up one and Hermione, Harry and Fang completed the other. Hermione had to applaud Hagrid on the worst idea ever; allowing students to roam around a forest that was notoriously dangerous was a great plan. On the other hand it did give her the much needed opportunity to talk to Harry by himself without the ginger shadow that followed him around.

"Potter," Hermione said after a short walk that had been coated in a tense silence.

"Black," Harry replied in a similar tone.

"Racist," Hermione retorted with a small smirk.

"Well it's a simple case of the pot calling the kettle black isn't it then," Harry said with a serious expression, before cracking a smile at his own retort. Hermione chuckled lightly at that.

"You're not that bad you know, still a Gryffindor but not that bad," Hermione said in a light tone not looking at the boy but instead she was studying her surroundings.

They had been walking for a while and they were now in a dense part of the forest, smog kept rolling in from the lake which she assumed could not be too far away but the knotted trees made it impossible to see out the surrounding forest.

"I guess coming from you I should consider that a compliment," Harry replied following the girls gaze.

"Well that would happen more often if you hung around with slightly different company," Hermione said, the playful tone gone and replaced with the cold tone Harry knew so well.

"He's a pure blood just like you," Harry said in an attempt to defend his friend when he was not able to defend himself.

"He's a blood traitor, you're more pure than he is," Hermione replied calmly, oblivious to Harry's raising temper.

"I am nothing like you," Harry said sharply.

"Let me enlighten you on a little secret. The Weasley's are not all as helpful and comforting as you seem to believe. Do you honestly believe that they have no motive in befriending you, Ron wants you for your popularity and Mr and Mrs Weasley encourages it so that one day you will risk your life to fight for their side in the war, I may not be all that good but at least I'm honest about it, I don't hide in false words and even falser actions," Hermione said in a deathly cool voice that would make Bellatrix proud.

"So you'd rather me be on Voldemort's side?" Harry asked with discuss.

"Not even close, I want you to be on my side," Hermione replied.

Harry stopped in his tracks and just stared at the girl with open mouthed shock that he couldn't seem to recover from. Hermione continued on through the forest.

Hermione came out at an open clearing, she stopped suddenly resulting in the boy trailing behind her to smack right into her back. She span quickly and put her finger on her lip to indicate that the boy should be quiet, if that wasn't enough to convince him she pointed to the seen behind her.

A spindly black robe clad figure stood above a dead unicorn, silver liquid lay in a puddle beneath it as well as dripping down the dark robed figure. As Harry and Hermione attempted to back up the figure looked up, all they could see was a black hole in the hood.

"And this is where we run," Hermione said before quickly turning and sprinting in the opposite direction, Harry following closely behind.

A fair distance away they stopped to catch their breath, it seemed that the being had not followed them and Hermione breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"Wh….wh….what was that thing?" Harry asked looking distressed.

"No, idea but I have experienced worse than that so be thankful it just looked at us," Hermione said as she raised her wand and let of red sparks to alert Hagrid of their whereabouts.

As Hagrid searched the area around the unicorn, the rest of them stood in uncomfortable silence. He found nothing and was quick to end the detention short much to the relief of the students, once they reached the entrance hall they were quick to go their own way but Harry pulled Hermione back before she could head for the dungeons.

"What did you mean earlier that you want me on your side?" Harry asked her in a hushed tone.

"Not everything is good or bad and black and white sometimes if not most of the time its grey, and unlike everyone else I admit it," Hermione said in an equally low tone.

"The older generation want us to fight there wars but maybe it's time to start our own. Think about what I said about Weasley, he's not what you need and if you change your mind you know where to find me," Hermione continued and with that she disappeared into the dungeons leaving a very confused Harry in her wake.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey so I'm currently traveling quite a lot so I haven't had time to write much. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Please let me know what you think or where you'd like to see the story going._

* * *

The atmosphere in the castle seemed to have subdued a great amount since the trio and Harry's detention in the forest, it wasn't necessarily there fault but somehow the rumours about something dangerous being in the woods had grown from a small whisper into loud and often exaggerated speculation. And as much as the trio loved attention this was not the kind they usually preferred and had to sought refuge from there pestering peers in the library where any attempt at questioning the was quickly thwarted by a stern look from Madame Pince in their direction.

"You have got to be kidding me, this is a joke right?" Draco scoffed in amusement at Hermione's latest scheme; it seemed a little dramatic even by her standards.

"Which part of this seems to surprise you so much Draco?" Hermione asked glaring at the boy evenly, displaying her complete lack of amusement at Draco's reaction to a plan that she had spent time working on.

"All of it, this entire idea incompletely implausible. I expect you to know better," Draco rebuffed, returning Hermione's glare with one of his own.

"Oh boy, this is not going to end well," Pansy muttered under breath before slinking back into her chair in an attempt to avoid the inevitable conflict between the cousins.

"I'm sorry but do you have any affiliation with Dumbledore or the Dark Lord? Are you a loyal follower like my mother once was I think not, If we remain inactive this early on we will never be free from our parents mistakes, both my parents and your father are the reasons that our futures won't run smoothly but if we can rebel and start our own cause who's to say we can't be free from this pointless war that they have started," Hermione said quickly without stopping once to take a breath, her face reflected her serious nature regarding the topic of their futures.

"Were first years Hermione, It's a nice idea and all but there's no way that we can achieve any of this, not now at least," Pansy said with a furrowed brow, taking Hermiones words into great consideration.

"Besides Pansy's extremely good point I feel the need to add that this could also end up becoming a suicide mission which is not something I want any part of," Draco said combing his hair back in a show of indifference.

"I don't intend in any of getting killed," Hermione replied back, she was getting rather frustrated with the pair picking at her plan.

"And exactly what do you intend," Pansy asked sceptically.

"We start recruiting students now, early on when no one suspects. They have to be from a broad variety as it would be too obvious to just have Slytherin students on our side. For example Cho and Harry could both benefit us by being close with Dumbledore and gaining his trust while we on the other hand gain the trust of the Dark Lord, we seem like enemies but undermine them every possible opportunity," Hermione said with a sly smirk.

"You really need to get a hobby, you know that right?" Pansy said still trying to grasp what Hermione had just said.

"The plan will need a lot of work but it is do able," Draco said nodding his head slightly.

"Well we better get started," Hermione said clapping her hands.

Before the other two could even reply Hermione had disappeared into the tall bookshelves in search of books that could be of any help.

* * *

The Gryffindor common was bustling as usual when Harry made his way inside, managing to squeeze passed Neville who seemed to have lost his toad once again, and Harry made his way to the comfy sofa's hoping to find Ron.

"Bloody hell, do you have any idea how brilliant it is," Ron's voice came from behind a group of seventh years. Harry grinned and followed in the direction of his friend's voice.

"I mean being mates with the Harry Potter is all the luck you need, can you imagine if I ever need to get a date or a job one day, all I need to do is drop his name and I'll be welcomed with open arms. The boy who lived is my best mate, you don't get more famous than that," Ron said in a smug tone, Harry still couldn't see his face still hidden behind his face but he could hear Dean and Seamus laughing and jeering along with Ron.

Harry turned and left the common room before the boys could spot him. He knew what he had to do now whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Draco and Pansy had both decided to remain in the library to finish the homework that had already completed a day prior, instead of helping the two as usual she decided to sit by the lake and enjoy the sunny day. The sun seemed to have succeeded distracting the student from their fear, and student were running and laughing along the lake, most smiled and waved as they passed Hermione who was sprawled out on the long grass surrounded by books.

"Hi," a shadow said from above Hermione's seated form.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Hermione asked with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think you can," Harry said taking a seat a small distance away from Hermione.

"So why the sudden interest in talking to me, last time we spoke you made it very clear that we are nothing alike," Hermione said in a teasing manner.

"Maybe I realised that you were right about certain things and maybe just maybe that meant you were right about everything," Harry said cryptically.

"I am right about everything and now that everyone present knows that can we please move on to why you are really here or do you just want to beat around the bush all day," Hermione said growing impatient with the boy.

"Well, last time you mentioned me joining your side. A side that had nothing to do with Voldemort or Dumbledore, I want to join you," Harry said nervously avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"You don't even know what it entails but you're ready to join," Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm tired of being used, and since being here you've been the only person to tell me the truth so I trust you when you say that your side is the right side," Harry said softly, looking at the lake as he spoke.

"We're fighting for our futures, and our parents' lives," Hermione said in a low determined tone.

"I have a feeling that's what my parents would have wanted me to do," Harry said sadly.

"You were right about Ron," Harry said after a long silence.

"I know," Hermione said with a small shrug.

"What should I do about him?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"You ever hear that saying 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer' well I suggest you act normal," Hermione said with nod.

The two sat side by side in silence watching the giant squid plough the lakes water. They both then went there separate way's, Harry finding someone he could trust and Hermione getting one step closer in her plan.

* * *

The DADA office was a mess, Narcissa was not one to be untidy but these brats were starting to get on her nerves. Anytime she got close to getting the third floor she would get bombarded by a student asking for help, she could swear this was Dumbledore's doing. And it didn't help that Hermione seemed to have taken after Bellatrix in more ways than one, the girl was smart and Narcissa was sure that Hermione would work out what was going on sooner or later.

"This place is in horrid shape," Snape said from his position in the doorway,

"Thank you for that helpful observation as I was completely unaware before," Narcissa replied sarcastically not even turning to look in the man's direction.

"Mmm, well as much fun as bantering with you is I do have a reason for this visit. It seems as if your niece is embracing her mother's unruly nature even more than I had expected her to. I expect you to keep her under control Narcissa, before she ends up like her mother," Snape said in a bored drawl.

"My sister is fine and I don't appreciate you insinuating that Hermione is at fault in any way, Narcissa said with a sniff before turning on her heel and marching past Snape with all the grace she could muster.

The sooner she destroyed that stone the better intact her sanity would remain she thought to herself as she left.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hope you don't hate me for being MIA but I've been in three countries just this month, so sorry. I'll try and be a little better update wise. The more I write this the more I'm starting to believe Hermione is A, seriously could you imagine Mona and Hermione teaming together to take out the Pretty Little Liars and the Wizarding world, unstoppable. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Narcissa had finally found a gap in Dumbledore's constant watch over her activities, the headmaster was leaving for London the following morning to take care of some ministry related business which will provide the perfect opportunity for her to get hold of the stone and finally be able to rid herself of the horrid school and the annoying students that have taken to haunting her dreams as of late.

Narcissa originally planned on involving Snape in her plan if only to hear his opinions on the tasks ahead of her but he seemed even more two sided than usual leaving only one other person she could talk to.

Narcissa quickly grabbed a handful of flu powder before she entered the old black fireplace that was situated in her temporary office, the fireplace was charred and chipped but it would fulfil its purpose. Narcissa threw the powder while clearly stating her destination, before the world went blurry and her office disappeared only to be replaced by a modest looking living room.

Narcissa gracefully swept out of the fireplace and took in her surroundings, not seeing any of signs of life she took to inspecting the room she had found herself in. She picked up a photo frame close by and looked at the happy faces smiling back.

"Am I hallucinating or is my baby sister snooping around my house?" A voice came from behind Narcissa.

"Andromeda, how lovely to see you again," Narcissa replied to the other witch who seemed to be identical in appearance to Bellatrix if not for her lighter shade of hair and overall happier expression that wasn't often seen on Bellatrix unless violence was involved.

"If you don't mind I'd rather we skip the pleasantries and get to the real reason that you have decided to visit me after all these years of isolation, I can't imagine you have suddenly changed your mind regarding my choice in husband," Andromeda said in a cold yet polite voice.

"Not in the least my dear sister, I still despise your husband but right now we have more important things to discuss than your terrible taste," Narcissa replied in an icy tone.

Narcissa stiffly took a seat on the white sofa closest to her; Andromeda just rolled her eyes at her sisters' antics and took a seat opposite her.

"Fine, what is so important," Andromeda said with a sigh as she leaned back into her own chair.

"I came from the future to change the past; I know how ridiculous that sounds but it's true. If not for me, the wizarding world would have been a lot worse of already so you're welcome. So far I've managed in getting things done but that won't last long, I need help and you're the only person who I can trust and who seems to be mostly sane," Narcissa said, seemingly not needing to breathe as she relayed her story to her sister.

"That would explain you approaching me over Bella," Andromeda said, lost in her own thoughts.

"I honestly thought that would take a lot more convincing on my part," Narcissa said looking at her sister suspiciously.

"Oh please, we live in a world of magic and as long as I have known you, never once have you lied to me or gone off the deep end," Andromeda replied with a sad look, remembering the times when all three sisters were inseparable.

"So what do you need me to do?" Andromeda spoke again after a short pause.

"Nothing to taxing, I just need some help thinking up ways to get past the different precautions set by professors," Narcissa replied in a friendlier tone than before.

"Do you have a list?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, right here," Narcissa pulled a piece of parchment from her robe and handed it to the darker witch.

"Well this might just be do able," Andromeda said with a smirk as she read through the list.

* * *

Draco and Pansy were happily finishing their usual jam and toast breakfast and chatting about what they would do for the weekend when a large black blur swept past them and into the seat beside Pansy.

"Merlin Hermione could you not do that," Pansy said with a hand to her heart and a panic stricken look.

"No, it's not my fault that you don't learn from your past experiences," Hermione said in a dry tone before stealing a piece of toast of Pansy's plate.

"What? That makes no sense," Pansy replied with a confused expression.

"Why my dear cousin, were you in such a hurry anyway, McGonagall chasing you down again?" Draco said with a cheeky grin.

"No, but it looks like your mother is up to something again" Hermione replied with her own smirk watching as Draco's expression suddenly turned sombre.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked angrily.

"It means your mother has been missing for a while now and Dumbledore just happens to be in London, put the pieces together and it seems that mommy dearest is going for the stone," Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"Again, you have very little proof and even if it was true what are you planning on doing about it?" Draco said.

"Not me, us. We are going after the stone ourselves, when we get it we find a way to destroy it and bam we're one step closer to succeeding," Hermione said in a quick and simple tone.

"Succeeding at what excactly?" Pansy asked in quiet tone.

"I don't know but that's irrelevant for now anyway, just concentrate at the job at hand," Hermione instructed her friend who just nodded despite the confused look plastered across her face.

"Maybe just maybe we shouldn't be having this discussion in the great hall….. during breakfast….. surrounded by everyone we know, but that's just a suggestion," Draco said looking around and keeping his voice low to avoid prying ears.

"No one pays attention to a bunch of first years Draco, and we need to get some help before we go and get the stone tonight," Hermione said in a thoughtful tone.

"You mean Potter?" Draco all but spat the name out.

"You really have to work on that anger Draco but yes Potter and maybe a few others just in case, leave it to me just make sure you're ready for tonight" Hermione said and with that she got up and left the pair and confused as usual only this time there was the added anxiety of what awaited them that evening.

* * *

"Potter, wait up," Hermione yelled down an empty corridor.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be seen together," Harry said turning to the girl with an amused smile lighting his face.

"Seriously, who is watching us right now? The invisible people or your imaginary friends. I have a job for you, since you joined my team consider this initiation of sort," Hermione said quickly before anyone would spot them talking.

"That doesn't sound good, what exactly do you want from me?" Harry asked nervously not liking the look on Hermione's face.

"We have to get rid of something that could tip the scales for either light or dark, are you in or not?" Hermione spoke rapidly.

"Fine," Harry said with a loud shrug.

"Good, meet me at the third floor at 7pm," Hermione said before turning on her heal and quickly walking away.

"Why can't she just say a simple goodbye," Harry said shaking his head.

* * *

"Hey Blaise," Hermione approached the boy with a smile. It had taken a while to find him but she finally spotted him reading on one of the Slytherin dorm couches.

"Hello Hermione," Blaise replied politely, lowering his book to look at her.

"A couple of us are going to explore the castle tonight after curfew, would you like to join us?" Hermione asked in her sweetest voice, a voice that was 100% fabricated.

"I would love to, it sounds quite exciting," Blaise said with his usual charming smirk before returning to his book signalling the end of the conversation.

"Oh you have no idea," Hermione muttered before adding in a louder voice, "7pm at the third floor, see you then."

* * *

Hermione knew that they needed help and people they could trust on their side but she wasn't sure she could involve Cho in her plan. The girl was so sweet and innocent and Hermione wouldn't be able to stand anything bad happening to the Ravenclaw.

Just when Hermione had decided to leave the girl out of her plan Cho appeared in front of her with a slightly gloomy look gracing her pretty features.

"What's wrong Cho?" Hermione asked with genuine concern lacing her words.

"Well, I heard that you asked Blaise to go and explore the castle with you tonight. Are you angry at me or something?" Cho asked her eyes remaining fixed to the floor as she spoke.

"No of course not, I just didn't think you would want to," Hermione quickly tried to recover.

"But I do," Cho said her lip was quivering and her eyes seem to moisten. Hermione wanted to say no but she just couldn't deny the sweet girl.

"Well then you can, 7pm on the third floor," Hermione said in a defeated tone which the other girl didn't seem to pick up at all.

"Oh thank you so much," Cho said leaping into an unsuspecting Hermione's arm, after being friends for as long as they had you would expect her to anticipate the affection but still it always takes her by surprise.

Sho gave her Hermione another tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek before bounding down the hallway leaving a baffled Hermione behind shaking her head.

* * *

Hermione quickly jotted down a note for her mother as she had been too busy to send one of late but hoped her mother would understand.

_Dearest Mother_

_School is going well as is general life at Hogwarts. There have been some new developments as of late, I feel that I am doing something that you would approve if not understand. Everything I do is for your approval and I hope you know that I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship. Thank you for the gifts, they have improved my abilities a great deal and have prepared me for what lies ahead. _

_Love Hermione_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey people, this chapter is a little longer than usual so I hope that's cool. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, because that should be a fun one. To answer your question Leez, yes you have met one of the love interests so far but not both, true it's still not Cho but she's really starting to grow on me. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, notes are welcome._

* * *

Bellatrix sat down heavily on the arm chair situated closes to the raging fireplace; she had been restless ever since Hermione had sent her that cryptic owl. The audacity of that girl to keep her in the dark of her whereabouts, Bellatrix thought that Hermione had learned her lesson last time but it seemed that more torture would lay in her future.

Bellatrix kept trying to work out what the note had meant but had quickly given up, Hermione was her daughter and if she didn't want Bellatrix to know then she would make sure to give away nothing in her correspondence. It seems that Narcissa's presence had done nothing to improve their children's streak for misbehaviour.

Bellatrix quickly made a decision, one she was sure she would come to regret but before that could happen she pulled on a thick cloak and made her way to the front door. She waved her hand at the heavy doors and them creaked open allowing her to exit the house, once on the step she quickly apparated with a quick spin and loud crack.

* * *

Narcissa glanced around the streets of Hogsmead that was shrouded in the night's darkness, the only light coming from an eerie full moon that seemed to be hanging low in the sky. Staying in the shadows Narcissa moved quickly, she finally saw a human shaped figure in the distance close to an abandoned store.

"You came," Narcissa said as she approached the other figure, regaining her usual poise as she did so.

"Well I said I would, and if I remember correctly I've always been the most honest sister," Andromeda said from inside her heavy hood that was blocking most of her face from view.

"Yes, how wonderful you are. So now that we've established how great you are could we please get on with this," Narcissa said in a bored tone that she knew would grate her older sisters nerves.

"Oh how I have missed your wit. If you're so keen to get this over please lead the way," Andromeda said in an overly sweet tone and waving her hand in the castles direction.

Narcissa rolled her eyes but did as her sister said.

* * *

The third floor was empty with the exception of three Slytherin students who stood in a darkened corner that was protected from the flickering light coming from the torches that lined the stone walls.

"Do you really think all three of them will show?" Pansy asked from her position perched on the window sill next to Hermione with Draco on the floor by their feet.

"I think Potter will have a case of jitters or morals, either way I'm sure he'll just conveniently forget that he was supposed to be here," Draco replied with a huff.

"If anyone doesn't show it'll probably be Blaise, he really has no obligation to us," Hermione said in deep thought.

"True, Cho will definitely be here despite that just being a terrible idea," Draco said while moving so that he could see the two girls sitting above him slightly better.

"I know but she's just so….. her. Come on its impossible to say no to that girl," Hermione said with a small shrug.

"I can't wait to hear you say that at the wedding. 'Oh, Cho I just couldn't say no,' Draco said mocking the other girl's voice as he pretended to be Hermione.

"Oh shut up will you," Hermione snapped at Draco while the other to tried to stifle their giggles at the other girl's expense.

They quickly fell silent when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching, a dark figure appeared and quickly made their way into the torchlight.

"Really Potter! Are you trying to frighten us all to death," Hermione hissed when she saw the boy before her.

"I'm sorry but with our history I wasn't all too sure if this was another one of your plots or not. Better safe than sorry," Harry said sheepishly, looking down at his shoes.

"I hate you Potter," Draco said with the most deadpanned expression he could muster.

The four waited in awkward silence for a couple of seconds before they saw another figure approaching, Blaise strode up to the group with none of Harry's subtlety or caution.

"Good evening, hope I'm not late," Blaise said with a nod to the group.

"Not at all, there's actually one more person," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Doesn't that seem a little excessive, to have six people I mean?" Harry asked with a small frown.

"I'm sorry Potter, would you rather prefer just you going in to play hero. There are six of us so that there is less chance of something bad happening, we are all at the top of our respective classes so please don't pretend that you and your mediocre grades are somehow superior. Got that Potter?" Hermione said in the same cool voice she once used to threaten Harry with.

Potter just looked on stunned at the words that had just come from Hermione's mouth; he just furrowed his brow in confusion and nodded his head. Draco smirked at Pansy, all while Blaise completely ignored the exchange and was instead studying his surroundings.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Ravenclaw had a party to celebrate the scientific breakthrough in Professor Gurgwigs research regarding the humanisation of dementors in Azkaban," Cho said bouncing from excitement.

"Thank Merlin, I could not stand another second of this awkwardness," Pansy said hopping off the windowsill in one smooth movement.

"Agreed, let's get going the," Hermione said and started toward the end of the passage where a heavy wooden door stood. The door had a large lock on it, Hermione tugged on it confirming that it was indeed locked.

"Oh well, this was fun. We should do it again sometime," Pansy said with a bright smile before turning to leave. She was quickly tugged back by an amused Draco.

"Really? Really now," Draco said as the rest of the group turning to watch Pansy.

"Ha ha, just kidding," Pansy said with a weak smile.

"Now that that's sorted can we please get this on with," Hermione said removing her wand as she spoke.

"Alohamora," Hermione whispered, with a sharp click the lock jumped open.

They carefully opened the door to reveal the large three headed dog that seemed to be asleep on top of the trap door that they would need to get through.

"What is that thing?" Cho asked quietly from her position behind Hermione whom she was clutching to.

"Obviously it's a three headed dog," Blaise replied in his usual nonchalant tone, the darker boy didn't seem at all affected with the dog.

"Maybe you could take this time to explain what the hell is going on Hermione," Harry said, the boy looked visibly distressed by the dog's presence, as if the smallest movement could send him running.

"Calm down. This is more than your usual evening exploration okay. We are going to protect the wizarding world from someone who will ruin it whether or not you're good or evil. Inside this castle there is a stone that gives immortality, and we have to destroy it before this person can get it. So if that's too much to handle please feel free to leave right now," Hermione said with a hushed but determined tone.

Draco and Pansy who already knew everything looked uninterested in what was happening. Harry on the other hand seemed to finally come to life, and nodded to the team as a whole in a show of his support. Blaise still indifferent nodded his head as well only this time a small smile seemed to appear on his face. Cho smiled a small smile and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Aah, you wanted to protect me didn't you?" Cho asked while clutching tightly to the other girls hand.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly while glaring at the giggling Draco and Pansy watching them.

"Not to sound eager but can we please start this already," Harry said, his speech finally seeming to return.

"Why is there a harp playing itself," Blaise asked, he was staring at the harp in the corner of the room that seemed to be playing itself.

"It's been enchanted, that must mean that someone was here before us," Hermione said making her way towards the dog and trap door.

"That cannot be good," Harry said following closely behind.

"Guys, come over here and help us move this paw," Hermione whispered loudly to the rest.

They all carefully took a part of the paw after figuring that the dog wouldn't wake any time soon. The group struggled with the large paw but finally managed to move it from the wooden trap door enough to open it.

Harry and Blaise grabbed the wooden door together and pulled on it until it fully opened up revealing a hole of darkness.

"Any volunteers to go down first," Draco asked with a raised eyebrow and curled lip.

"Why is it so quiet?" Harry asked ignoring Draco's question completely.

"Maybe the little voices inside your head decided you were so dull that they left," Draco retorted, annoyed by the boy's interruption.

"That's not it," Cho said looking up. The rest of the group mimicked her action, revealing the awakened dog growling at them.

"JUMP, NOW," Hermione yelled before jumping into the dark hole.

The rest of the group quickly followed her lead and jumped into the darkness coming to land on a slimy pulsing mass.

* * *

"Everyone okay," Hermione asked, trying to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. She could still hear the growls from above but they were so far down she could barely see the trap door.

"Is it just me or is this floor moving," Pansy asked after everyone had made it clear that they were okay.

"It's not just you," Harry said in agreement.

Large roots slithered below them, grapping appendages and pulling them under, deeper into the tangle of roots.

"What's happening?" Cho yelled thrashing around amongst the roots.

"It's Devils Snare," Hermione yelled in reply.

"Devils Snare, how do we get past it I can't remember?" Cho yelled back in reply.

The plant seemed to have gotten everyone in its clasp; Harry and Draco were almost completely emerged in the plant before Hermione yelled out once again.

"Relax, don't fight it or it will kill you," Hermione yelled as loudly as possible to the group.

The boys quickly went limp and got taken down completely by the plant, the rest followed soon after, coming to a halt when they hit a cold cement floor. Looking up they could see the plant that had only moments ago consumed them.

"This was one of the worst ideas you have ever had," Draco said as he got to his feet, combing his hair back to perfection.

"It's like an obstacle course except we could all die," Cho said with her usual smile.

"I know that was supposed to encouraging but it really wasn't," Hermione said politely to the misguided girl.

Blaise brushed of his pristine cloak and nodded his head in the direction of the passage way they were in before slowly making his way to the end, the rest having no choice but to follow him.

They made their way to another door, this time it was unlocked. Hermione slowly opened it; she could hear the sound of wings from within.

They stepped inside and looked around in awe, flying keys of all shapes and sizes flew all around the room, their small white wings beating loudly as they flew.

One of the keys hovered in front of Hermione and she swiftly hit it away, it staggered slightly and then flew away to join the rest.

"These things are really going to annoy me, I just know it," Hermione said in a slightly aggravated tone before making her way to the other side of the room. She tried the door only to find that it was locked. Looking around she noticed the broom in the centre of the room, she sighed loudly before returning to the rest of the group.

"I was right, they are annoying me. We need someone to fly up using that broom over there to catch the right key for the door," Hermione said quickly to the rest.

"How do we know which one is the right key?" Harry asked as he surveyed the surrounding keys.

Hermione looked up and studied the keys, she watched as the different keys flew past each with different features. One caught her eye though, it was an old rusted key and it had a broken wing. If someone was there before them then they probably would have damaged the key in the process of catching it.

"There," Hermione said pointing out the injured key to the rest.

"Okay but which of us is going to catch it," Pansy asked while watching the flitter about.

"For once I'm going to opt out, I know I'm not the best on a broom," Hermione said with as much humbleness as she could muster.

"I can't believe you would admit that dear cousin. I could do it," Draco suggested, smirking slightly at Harry as he did.

"Well my dear cousin I know for a fact that you are by no means the best on a broom in this room. Cho, you think you're up for it?" Hermione asked turning to the older girl.

"Of course I am," Cho said, she quickly made her way to the centre of the room to the broom.

As soon as she got onto the broom however, all the keys started chasing the girl. They would pelt into her back and attack her from all angles but Cho wouldn't relent, she would just fly higher and turn sharper all in pursuit of that one injured key. After what seemed like hours to her audience below who were staring in awe she finally managed to grab a hold of the key, she quickly threw the key to the others. Who caught it and opened the door just in time to allow Cho to make her escape from the disastrous keys.

Cho leaned against the door, breathing heavily, cuts littered her body.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arm around the girl.

"Yeah just…yeah," Cho breathed out, she slid to the floor where she sat tiredly.

"I'll stay with her, you guys go ahead," Pansy said, taking a seat next to the injured girl.

"Are you sure we should leave her?" Hermione asked looking at Cho again.

"I'll be fine with Pansy, you guys go ahead and do what we planned to do from the beginning," Cho said smiling weakly before laying her head tiredly onto Pansy's shoulder.

"We'll be back soon," Blaise said with a small smile.

* * *

After a few more repetitive corridors the four of them finally found themselves in a large room, that once lit presented itself as a giant chessboard.

"So we play as pieces to get to the other side of the room and get to the door, that should be easy enough," Draco said, scanning the board carefully. Between him and Blaise this would be no challenge at all.

"So Blaise what do you say, up for a little game," Draco asked the other boy expectantly.

"It's a lot of things but little is not one," Blaise replied.

At Draco and Blaise's direction they took their positions. Draco and Blaise where both made knights, Hermione was placed in the queen position and Harry was made a bishop.

The game raged on, each hit more violent than the rest until finally the game reached its peak. Draco looked over to his cousin and nodded with a grim expression etched on his face, Hermione fully aware of what was about to happen just nodded back in an equally grim fashion. The boy moved his piece only to be smashed off his horse and onto the ground leaving Hermione the opportunity to yell out checkmate before running to her cousin's aid.

"You're an idiot, you know that right," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Please, that was bloody spectacular," Draco said coughing up some dust in the process.

"Yes that's why you're lying on the ground spitting up dust," Hermione asked in a playful tone.

"It is completely my choice to lie on this floor," Draco replied weakly.

"Of course it is," Hermione said getting back up.

"Blaise, would you mind staying with Draco?" Hermione asked Blaise who had just gotten off of his own horse.

"Of course, you two go finish this," Blaise said, this time he smiled a genuine smile before turning to Draco.

"Let's go," Harry said to Hermione, tugging at her arm which caused a glare in his direction.


	19. Chapter 19

_New chapter, it's been awhile but here it is. I've been backpacking for a while now and I never take my laptop so it's harder to update but have no fear I shall try. Hope you like, suggestions welcome. And thanks for the reviews, I don't say this often enough but it's pretty cool so thanks._

* * *

Harry and Hermione went onward, prepared for any challenge they would still have to face. So far they have had to leave four of their friends behind in the process of getting as far as they have. Harry was silently contemplating what would face them next, perhaps a dragon or a troll or maybe even some beast that he had never heard of that they had found lurking in the depths of the Black forest.

"Stop worrying so much, I can feel your nerves from over here," Hermione said with a slight smirk in the messy haired boy's direction.

"What if we don't get there, what if we can't get past the next challenge?" Harry asked voicing his fears; he knew that there was no point in hiding anything from Hermione as she would probably just pry it out of him, which was by far a lot more painful than just admitting something.

"First off, we have come this far and no one's dead yet, and secondly between you the 'chosen one' and myself the 'Black spawn' there is no way we can fail. We're like the dream team," Hermione said in a determined voice, leaving no room for any argument.

They came to halt when their path was suddenly blocked by a doorway of flames that was flanked by a large wooden table. The table was designed both elegantly and heavy as if to make the objects littering the top of the table seems even more significant than an ordinary table.

Hermione went to the table and picked up a small square of parchment, she read the contents that were written in an elegant handwriting quickly and carefully before releasing a bark of laughter and shaking her head slightly.

"What's so funny," Harry asked with a frown, in no way finding any humour in their current predicament.

"This had to be Snape, who else would try to be all witty while attempting to poison intruders," Hermione said, the small smirk growing as she spoke.

"Can you work it out," Harry said after looking over the note himself, not understanding it in the least.

"Well I wish Draco was here, or actually any of the others. They are so much more intelligent than you, I would say no offence but who are we kidding," Hermione said before starting to work on the riddle not even waiting for the dumbstruck boy to reply.

The note read:

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._"

"It's this one and this one," Hermione said lifting the third and seventh bottles, after a lot of deliberation she was sure that she had the right bottles.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked nervously running his hand through his hair.

"No, this has all been an elaborate hoax in order to poison you. Really have we not gotten past this?" Hermione said in her trademark deadpan tone.

"People make mistakes all the time, I just want to make sure that you're sure," Harry said in attempt to defend himself.

"I'm sure, and I don't make mistakes, ever," Hermione said in a snooty tone before turning away from the boy and towards the doorway of flames.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some place else to be. Not too sure where exactly but that's what we'll find out soon enough," Hermione said taking a large swig of the potion before raising her eyebrow expectantly at Harry.

"Fine," Harry said with a heavy sigh, taking a drink from the bottle himself.

Hermione gave him a nod of approval before walking straight into the flames that engulfed her almost immediately. He took a deep breath before quickly following her path.

* * *

Hermione couldn't say that she was ecstatic that it was just her and Harry, she would have preferred Draco or even Cho but there's nothing she can do now. As soon as she passed through the flames she checked her surroundings.

They were in a large room that was brightly lit by many surrounding torches that clung to the stone walls. It was a warm room despite the sparse contents.

The mirror of Erised stood in the middle looking even larger than before, its frame glinting in the light. Hermione was so distracted that she didn't even notice the figure standing behind the mirror. The figure slunk into view.

"Well well, it looks like I have some competition, little kiddies want the stone so you could stay toddlers for ever?" the figure said with a vile sneer.

Hermione had never seen this man before, he couldn't be much older than the oldest students at Hogwarts, he had greasy dark hair that was slicked to the side and despite his seemingly sketchy appearance he was dressed in expensive robes, Hermione could tell as Draco's father dressed in a similar fashion.

"So funny aren't you. Who are you?" Hermione said boldly, she refused to be intimidated by someone so pathetic no matter how much older they were.

"Barty Crouch junior, it's a pleasure I'm sure. And who are you two kiddies?" He said with a faux bow, the sneer never leaving his face all through his introduction.

"I know you, your daddy is pretty high up in the ministry, pity you'll never live up to you name. My name is Hermione Black and this is Harry Potter and I'm pretty sure we are living up to our names a whole lot better than you," Hermione said with a snarl.

"Feisty one you are, I can't wait to send you back to your mommy, in a box," Barty said stalking toward the younger two in a predatory fashion.

Hermione held her ground firmly refusing to back down, Harry feared for their safety but he remained at Hermione's side.

"I suggest you walk away right now," a voice came from behind them, Barty jumped slightly and his nervous twitch returned.

"More friends joining in on the fun I see," Barty said in attempt to return his composure.

"I am no way your friend Barty," Narcissa said as she made her way further into her room, another person trailed slightly behind her.

Hermione was shocked to see her Aunt but she knew that Narcissa was involved with the stone so she couldn't say she never saw it coming. Hermione almost thought her own mother was there for a moment before realising that the woman behind Draco's mom had to be Andromeda. Her eyes were too bright, her hair to light and she seemed too sane as opposed to Bellatrix and her crazy streak.

"Hermione I am in no way surprised to find you behind this, you and your little group of followers are to curious for your own good and I'm including Draco in this statement. Potter however I am surprised by but we shall discuss this lately," Narcissa said in her usual icy tone, but the small smile on her lips was a giveaway of her true thoughts.

"Oh and this is your aunt Andromeda, she's here to help me," Narcissa said waving at her sister never once taking her eyes off of Barty.

"Hello, wish we could have met in better circumstances," Andromeda said with a smile to Hermione before going to stand next to Narcissa.

"How did you get in here Barty?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"Oh come on Malfoy, we both know my father works at the ministry, pretty high up I might add. And his flu network has access too hard to reach places, like Hogwarts. How did you get here?" Barty said, his tongue twitching from his mouth nervously.

"I teach here you idiot, and unlike you I actually spent my school years doing useful things such as discovering the secrets of Hogwarts," Narcissa practically hissed.

"Traitor, you never would get the dark mark. Should have known that you would side with your muggle loving sister," Barty said in a smug tone.

"What are you doing here Crouch?" Andromeda joined in with her own question.

"Since the Dark Lord's temporary body was destroyed by someone, I can take a pretty good guess on whom, he tasked me with getting the stone as right now he too weak to be able to do it himself," Barty said, looking proud that Voldemort had chosen him.

"And he chose you," Narcissa said with a loud bark of laughter, wiping the smirk cleanly of Barty's face.

"How dare you, you bitch. So where is the stone? So far all I see is a mirror, so where is the stone?" Barty growled, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the sisters.

Hermione taking advantage of being forgotten and understanding how the mirror works edged closer towards it so that she directly faced it. In the mirror she saw her reflection going to Harry and him removing the stone from his pocket. She quickly returned to her previous position and nudged the boy slightly, when he glanced at her she gestured to his pocket. He put his hand in his pocket and his eyes widened when he felt the rock in his pocket. Hermione shook her head slightly at the boy so that he would not let on they had the stone, he nodded slightly and they turned their attention back to the scene in front of them.

"WHERE IS IT!" Barty continued his ranting, waving his wand at the Black sisters in a crazy fashion.

"I know you know where….," Barty started but was quickly cut off.

"Avada kedavra," another voice yelled.

Barty dropped to his knees and soon toppled over, his face was a mask of shock, one that was mirrored by all the occupants off the room.

"I really hate all that rambling, can't believe you actually listened to it for so long," Bellatrix said striding into the room like she owned the place.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked shock evident in her voice.

"Hermione sent me an owl which on the whole seemed a little suspicious, and no one will bring any harm to my daughter," Bellatrix said making her way over to Hermione.

Bellatrix bent over and placed a kiss on her daughters' cheek before her usual cool mask returned.

"Must admit I am proud that you would to something so utterly risky and dangerous, why is Potter here?" Bellatrix asked, she smirked when Harry cowered slightly at the attention.

"It's complicated mother," Hermione said quickly not sure how to explain.

"Good, I'm not sure I could actually stomach the truth," Bellatrix said with a look of disgust.

"And why exactly are you two here?" Bellatrix asked her two sisters.

"Same reason you are, I was suspicious and decided to intervene," Narcissa said a little too quickly.

"Let's pretend that I believe since I really don't want to spend my time down here when I could be doing anything else. And tell that abomination next to you that just because you forgave her doesn't mean I will, Bellatrix said a snooty tone refusing to even look in Andromeda's direction.

"How will we get rid of this?" Hermione asked, nudging Barty with the tip of her shoe.

"We'll take care of it, you go back to your dormitory and pretend that everything is fine, you to Potter," Bellatrix said to the two students, before nudging them back.

The two were weary and tired as they made their way out of the dungeon they had found themselves in, it seemed that Narcissa and Andromeda had sent their fallen friends back earlier on when they made their way down.

"I'm so tired," Harry said wearily as they exited the third floor.

"Well before you get to go sleep we still need to do one thing," Hermione said as she led them up the stairs to the astronomy tower not even bothering to hide from prefects and ghosts.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stood side by side watching a red light pulsate through the stone as if it were alive. Suddenly the light stopped and the stone seemed to melt into a ruby red puddle.

"We done well didn't we," Harry asked quietly as they stood in the dark.

"Very well, but this was only the beginning. Prepare yourself because there will be a lot more in our future, and no one will be there to help us then," Hermione replied looking at the stars.

"I know but it's nice to pretend that's it's not," Harry said with a small smile before turning and going to his room in the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione just stood out there for another hour before returning to her room for a good nights sleep.

* * *

Narcissa somehow managed to convince Madam Pomfrey that Draco and Cho's injuries were due to an accident during an extra assignment that she had provided them with. So the whole group minus Harry went to see them in the infirmary.

"So it's all good," Draco said struggling to place his cushion perfectly, Cho who was in the bed beside him just rolled her eyes.

"Everything's taken care of," Hermione said with a small smile from her place on Cho's bed.

"You're really not going to tell us what happened down there," Pansy asked sceptically.

"It's not important, what is important is that we got the stone and destroyed it," Hermione said not budging from her resolve.

"She's right, were all alive and we done something that not many others could," Blaise said adding his own wisdom to the mix.

"Yes but no one will ever know what we did," Draco said with a pout.

"Oh please, this is Hogwarts. No one's really sure what we done but they all know that it was pretty epic," Hermione said with a grin.

"So are you two going to be up for the final house cup feast," Pansy asked their injured friends.

"Definitely, there is no way we are missing that," Cho said in her usual perky tone, Draco just nodded in agreement.

"I thought I might find you here, Miss Black, a word please," Dumbledore said, seeming to appear for nowhere.

Hermione got a couple of worried looks but quickly followed Dumbledore to the hallway.

"Miss Black, I am not sure what exactly you and your friends got yourselves into last night but I must warn you that next time I will not be this lenient," Dumbledore said in serious tone that was unusual for the usually jolly man.

"Spare me, you dislike me for my family which is the sole reason you're not having this conversation with anyone else and that includes Potter, so don't worry about or pretend too," Hermione said with a role of her eyes and quickly walked away and re-joined her friends.

* * *

Blaise, Pansy, Draco and Hermione all sat side by side at the end of the term feast waiting for the results of the House Cup. Cho and Harry were each at their own respective house tables, Harry pretending everything was all right with Ron and Cho constantly jumping between the Ravenclaw table and the Slytherin table.

"The winners of this year's house cup is….. SLYTHERIN!" as soon as Dumbledore announced that the table erupted with cheers, a celebration that then went on to the common room and lasted until the early morning just before the train home left.

The trip back to London was pretty smooth other than a small run in with Ron and a small interchange between Hermione and Cho.

Draco and Pansy left Hermione alone in the carriage as they went in search of the sweet cart that still had not made an appearance. A knock on the door startled Hermione from her thoughts, she looked up to see a smiling Cho.

"Heya, mind if I sit," Cho said happily to the other girl.

"Of course you can sit," Hermione said with a smile, the girls happiness seemed to be infectious.

"Were almost at the platform and I just wanted to say a proper goodbye before the holidays," Cho said.

"Well that's very sweet of you," Hermione replied.

"I'm really glad were friends and I do like spending time with you, so thank you for being my friend when you didn't have to be," Cho said in a quiet tone.

Cho fidgeted for a few seconds before lifting her head and looking at Hermione dead on, she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the other girls' lips before hopping up and quickly leaving with a distance sounding 'Goodbye'.

Hermione touched her lips in confusion, staring at the spot where the other girl had been. She just had her first kiss, and it was with Cho of all people.

When Pansy and Draco returned she tried to distract herself with conversation but it only worked a little. The train stopped and she said all her goodbyes before spotting her mother in the crowd. Hermione smiled at Bellatrix and for once Bellatrix smiled back.


	20. Chapter 20

_Heya, I'm back again. Sorry for taking such a long break but I didn't think I'd ever be writing such a long story. So if you're still following this then thanks J Also I've got quite a few reviews regarding my writing, and all of them are totally right. I really never have time to check my work so if anyone out there wants to Beta this story please let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try an update more regularly now._

* * *

The break had been fairly quiet with Bellatrix and Hermione to stay in the Black Manor once again without any outside interference from the rest of the family. The two of them seemed to fall into a routine as the days passed. Hermione would be awakened by her mother's loud banging at 8 sharp every morning, Kreacher would bring here her breakfast which she would quickly eat before dressing and going downstairs to find her mother who would still be banging around there potions room. Hermione had no idea what her mother was up to each because each time she would enter the room Bellatrix would be quick to shoo her out and keep her distracted enough to forget her curiosity in the first place.

Most of her days consisted of different training sessions from Bellatrix both in mental and physical strength. The Cruciatus Curse had also resumed and was even worse than before, but Hermione didn't mind the pain, the past year had only been the beginning of what was to come and she had to be ready. One small improvement however was that Bellatrix seemed to get less pleasure than usual out of the torture, there was still the odd cackle but for the most part she appeared sombre at best.

When she had gotten back home, Hermione had expected some kind of reaction to what had happened at Hogwarts if not an explanation but all she had got was a wry smile on the platform before there apparition home.

The following morning Hermione awoke to silence, she quickly dressed and headed downstairs to see what was going on. When she walked past the tea room she quickly backtracked seeing Bellatrix sprawled on one of the black armchairs sipping on a cup of tea and seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. Hermione was just about to leave quietly, unsure of her mother's mood and how she would react to Hermione interrupting her silence.

"Don't run away darling," Bellatrix said in a low drawl, not even turning to look at Hermione.

Hermione stepped into the room before going to sit in an identical chair positioned opposite her mother.

"Your nothing like me," Bellatrix said after a few moments of silence. Hermione just watched her with sad eyes as she continued.

"Yes, you have some of my qualities but you lack my greatest ones. You're not selfish or ruthless enough to follow in my footsteps so stop trying to," Bellatrix continued blankly. Hermione was trying hard not to cry at this point, she had tried so hard only to fail and it hurt worse than she imagined it would.

"But you also lack my weaknesses, the ones that caused me to make mistakes that to this day I regret. I don't know what you're doing, I don't even think you know what you're doing but I will prepare you all I can. You are my child, you are a Black and you will succeed," Bellatrix said, and with that she quickly leaved, giving Hermione no time to respond.

Hermione sat quietly for a few minutes replaying the words over and over in her head. Once she was sure she understood them she allowed herself a small smirk before leaving to resume her training.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her desk reading a book that covered irreversible curses when she heard a tap at her window.

A large grey tawny owl and a snowy white owl sat side by side outside her window, each vying for her attention. Hermione opened the window and allowed both birds to enter, which they gratefully did. She untied both the parchments before giving the birds a snack.

She unrolled the first parchment and it read:

_Hey Hermione,_

_Hope you're having an awesome time back home. My family and I are in France at the moment, it's really beautiful, and I wish you were here. Miss you so much, can't wait to see you at school soon._

_Love _

_Cho_

Hermione grinned slightly as she read the note; she hoped Cho would never change. Hermione was still confused about what had happened on the train, maybe she had misunderstood the whole thing and Cho was just being friendly. But if Cho really did like her what would she do, did she even like Cho that way? Hermione had no idea but she would have to work it out soon it was almost time for school to start up again.

Reluctantly putting Cho's note down she picked up the other piece of parchment.

The other paper read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_My muggle Aunt and Uncle have trapped me in there house making it impossible for me to escape and to get to Hogwarts this year. I would not usually ask for help but I'm desperate and I know that you're capable._

_Please_

_Regards, Harry_

Hermione rolled her eyes, only Potter would get himself in such a situation and now she was stuck getting him out. She was really starting to regret befriending him in the first place; this was so not worth it. Now she would have to ask Draco for help and he would do it but he would also be smug about it the entire time.

She sighed and started wring an owl to Draco.

* * *

"I don't want to," Draco said rudely as he marched into the room that Hermione was currently occupying.

"Can we please avoid the banter about your hatred for Potter and just come up with a plan already," Hermione said with a sigh as she glared straight through Draco.

"Flu network," Draco replied reluctantly matching Hermione's glare with his own.

"He lives with muggles, they wouldn't be connected to the network," Hermione replied quickly.

"Brooms," Draco tried again.

"To visible, the ministry could punish us for something that obvious," Hermione bit back.

"Well then why don't we just blend in," Draco said with a slight smirk gracing his features.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Hermione, we are rich and in the muggle world that can get you a lot more than in the wizarding world. We just need some muggle money and I'll arrange the rest," Draco said, his eyes glinting with an idea.

"I'll get the money, it should be easy enough to exchange some in Diagon Ally," Hermione said with a nod.

Hermione usually trusted Draco but with Harry being the one in need she was slightly worried about his intentions.


End file.
